The Other Jesse
by serina-phantom
Summary: Jaden falls into a mirror version of his world and meets the other of his boyfriend, the Other Jesse. But it becomes a nightmare when the Other Jesse refuses to let Jaden go, and captures the real Jesse! Will Jaden ever win this and go home? Spiritshippy
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: All right! This is a horror story that we wrote!

Lucy: Jaden's love and loyalty is tested when he is trapped in a world in which everything he knows is a lie! And will he discover the truth behind the man who wears his lover's appearance?

Me: If you wish to find out, then please read on with this story!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Prologue_**

Nimble fingers, those of a pale skeleton, lifted the small doll off the shelf, ever so slowly. The bones traced the doll's stitched lips and button eyes slowly, barely brushing them with the tip of its sharp nail. The white bone was almost hidden in the near-total darkness of the room he was in, eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"_Jesse?_"

"_Yeah, Jay?_"

The fingers reached to the eyes of the doll, the soft, black buttons. The bone fingers gripped the left button and gave a small twist. There was a loud '**_snap_**', and the button wrenched off, a few stray strings dangling in the places where it had been.

The fingers set the button on the small table, and went to work on the right button. A small twist, a '**_snap_**', and the right button was freed from the small cloth doll, joining the left button on the table.

"_Do you ever feel... like you are being watched?_"

The fingers traced from the empty eye-spaces to the stitched lips. A nail hooked on the string and ripped across, tearing the mouth wide open, some of the stuffing popping out.

The fingers gripped the stuffing and tore it out over and over again, until the cloth doll was just a limp rag. The stuffing was balled up and stretched out again, tearing in certain areas until it resembled a spider's web. The bone fingers hung the newly made cloth web on a nail that hung from the rotting wood wall, and returned to the doll.

"_I can't say I have, Jay. Why? Do you feel that way now?_"

"_Y-yeah_..."

The doll was stuffed with brand new stuffing, and the mouth was stitched closed once again with black string. The black buttons were tossed away, and replaced with new shiny black buttons. The fingers nimbly stitched them together, onto the face, and then it went to stitching the long brown hair to the doll, short in the back, long in the front, two toned, the top layer lighter than the bottom.

The fingers touched a piece of red fabric and stitched it to the doll's chest, making it appear like a jacket. The fingers added white trim to the jacket and shaped it so that it appeared like one from Duel Academy.

"_Well, what do you think is watching you? A duel spirit?_"

A piece of white fabric was stitched to the legs, making a pair of snow white pants.

As soon as the fabric was stitched, the bone fingers snapped the thread from the needle and set it down on the table. The fingers on the hand reached up and brushed softly against the newly-made doll's cheek.

A smile touched the lips of the figure with the bone hands, pale as a ghost, real as a human.

"_I don't know, Jess. But, I feel like..._"

The doll was rested down on the table by the bone fingers. The fingers turned and pressed against the small doorway in the back of the wall, tall enough for one to make it through, but only if they crawled.

"_We're in danger._"

The bone fingers pushed down on the table and pushed the body into a standing position. The figure was hidden completely by shadows, only the thin bone white fingers appearing. It reached out and touched the doll one last time on the cheek, brushing it softly as if it were the most fragile thing in the whole world.

"Soon," a weak voice whispered from the darkness. "Soon, I won't need this doll. Soon I'll have the real thing with me."

A soft laugh escaped the weak one's throat. A cough, raspy and dry, followed soon after. The darkness seemed strangely cold and silent as soon as the coughing fit died down.

"I can't wait..."

* * *

Me: All right! So, this was the prologue, technically the trailer, for this little story we are writing!

Lucy: It should be a fairly short one, and it should be good! We hope you will all enjoy this little story as we write it, so I please hope that you will all be nice and kind as we write!

Me: Please enjoy the rest of the story!

Lucy: Please review, but only if it is nice! We hope this story will be better later on!


	2. The Doorway

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: All right! Chapter one of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: Jaden is already sort of aware of the fact that someone is watching him, and I am sure that we all know who is watching Jesse and Jaden, since it's in the title.

Me: So, we hope you will all enjoy this story!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: The Doorway_**

Duel Academy held yet another bright and sunny day. Not a care in the world. Totally perfect. The sun was shining, it was warm out, and the sky was clear of any clouds. The floral scents of the trees and flowers around the whole island were carried by the gentle wind, and it was an amazement that the scents of so few flowers could be carried so far and produce such a strong scent.

Such a lovely day, and yet, it would be the last time that a day like today would bring pleasant memories of a young brunette and his bluenette boyfriend.

"Hey, Jay?" Jesse Andersen called to his boyfriend.

Jaden glanced up from his hand of Duel Monsters cards, curiosity in his brown eyes. "Yeah, Jess?" he asked.

He and Jesse had been dating for a long time, and since Jesse was now enrolled in Duel Academy, they didn't have to fear being separated from one another any longer than needed. Jesse and Jaden were so in love with each other that they would do anything for one another. They had been through so much in the past two years, that there was almost nothing that could keep them apart from each other.

"Do you think you could run to the dorm and grab my deck?" Jesse asked. "I left it there, and I have a duel with Syrus in a little bit. I'd go and grab it myself, but I have to help Jim out with something. I think it's making a bed for Shirley."

"Sure, Jess," Jaden smiled. "Be back in a flash."

He quickly pressed his lips against his boyfriend's cheek and then dashed for the dorms. He and Jesse lived in the same dorm, the Obelisk dorms, since they were a bit better than those of the Slifer dorms.

When Jaden approached the dorms, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed at how big they were. He looked up with a smile and rushed up the stairs, to the room that he and Jesse shared with each other.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

Personally, he liked the Obelisk dorms. They were roomy, spacious, and had at least three rooms to them. There was the main room, where the bed was, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. The walls were all a deep blue, the color of the Obelisk uniforms. The carpets were a slightly lighter shade, and the walls were trimmed with white. The bed was in the back of the room, and it was a king sized bed, big enough for two people, which was why Jesse had no problems sharing it with Jaden (not that he would if the bed was a much smaller version). It was a nice dorm, and the kitchen held a tiny stove, a small kitchen, and a few counters.

Jaden '_**hmm**_'ed to himself and looked around with a curious blink.

"Now, if I were Jesse, where would I keep my deck?" he murmured aloud.

He glanced around the room and spotted the black deck holder that Jesse clipped to his belt whenever he wasn't using his deck laying atop the wooden dresser, slightly pulled from the wall. Jaden's face lit up with a genuine smile.

"There you are!" he chimed in.

The brunette waltzed over to the deck box and picked it up. The deck box slipped from his hand and fell behind the dresser, hitting the ground below with a dull _**thump**_.

"Damn!" Jaden snapped, mentally scolding himself.

He dropped to his knees and pushed the dresser out a bit further so that he could reach his hand in and grab the deck box. He stuck his hand in, through a few cobwebs, and felt around for the deck box. His fingers brushed over the wall, and when he moved down, he brushed what felt like a rusty old bolt, a door-hinge.

"Huh?" Jaden looked down and grabbed the dresser, moving it a bit further.

He moved the dresser and moved his hand so that he could feel the hinge. His fingers traced what appeared to be the outline of a small door, and when Jaden moved the dresser far enough for him to sit between, he could see the outline of a tiny door half his height, tall enough and wide enough for Jaden to crawl through.

"A door?" Jaden murmured to himself.

He felt the smooth surface of the tiny door and moved his fingers over the rusty hinges. He couldn't find a door handle, but there seemed to be enough space between the door and the wall for Jaden to slip his fingers in between.

He hooked his nail into the small space and pried. With a forceful yank, the door in the wall popped open with a '_**click**_'. Jaden pulled it back and peered inside.

Before he knew what had happened, a harsh wind seemed to suck him into the doorway.

Jaden cried out as he was tugged through what looked like an endless vortex. The walls of the vortex looked like they were made of cotton, or silk from a spider's web. It was a mixture of purples, blues, pinks, and reds, and the colors seemed to constantly shift, flashing brightly in certain areas that it almost made Jaden go blind.

He could feel like he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He was suffocating as he was pulled, and he had no idea where he was going. He tried to stay conscious as the wind tugged him, like an invisible hand.

Before Jaden knew it, his world had gone black, and he was void of any feeling.

When Jaden came to, he found himself with a pounding headache. His vision was blurred, but came into focus rather quickly. He found himself staring up at the ceiling of his and Jesse's dorm in the Obelisk dorms.

"Nngh..." Jaden groaned, forcing himself into a seated position. His hand flew to his temple, where his headache was the worst. "Ooh, my head's killing me. What on Earth happened?"

Jaden glanced around and saw that the room was exactly the same. The dresser had been moved back, out of the position it was in before Jaden was dragged through the little doorway he had found. His gaze shifted, until he caught the sound of what appeared to be a knife clacking off a cutting board.

Jaden glanced over and peered into the small kitchen on the other side of the room.

He saw Jesse standing with his back to him, and he seemed to be busy cutting something up. Jaden couldn't see what he was cutting up, but by the clacks the knife was making, it must have been a vegetable of some kind.

Jaden pushed himself off the bed and stumbled to the kitchen's doorway. He peered through the door and just stared at Jesse for what seemed like countless hours.

Jesse either hadn't heard Jaden, or was ignoring him, because he didn't turn around to face him. He just stood with his back to the brunette, focused deep on cutting up the food he was to make. Jaden eyed him for a long time, waiting for Jesse to notice him, but when the bluenette didn't turn around, Jaden decided to make himself known.

"Jesse?" Jaden called softly. "What'cha doing?"

Jesse must have heard Jaden this time, because he stopped in mid-cut and released his grip on the knife. He moved slightly to the side, and Jaden could see that he was hacking up a potato.

The bluenette looked over his shoulder, but Jaden noticed that the bluenette's bangs were covering his eyes from sight. Jaden couldn't help but feel uneasy. Jesse seemed so... mysterious right now, that it was creeping Jaden out. Jesse clapped his hands together and seemed to wipe them off before turning slightly more.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Jay," Jesse said.

Jaden gulped and took a small step back. The voice was definitely the same Southern accent that Jesse had, and it was definitely Jesse's voice, but the tone he used, the way that he made his words, was slightly different. Most people wouldn't have noticed the difference, but most people didn't know Jesse like Jaden did.

"W-waiting to meet me?" Jaden echoed. "What do you mean, Jess?"

Jesse turned around so that he was fully facing Jaden, his hands gripping the counter, as if to support himself while he leaned against it. "No," he whispered softly. "Not Jesse. Not Jesse at all," he murmured again.

The bluenette lifted up his head so that he could lock eyes with Jaden.

Jaden was expecting to see his boyfriend's emerald eyes when he glanced up, but instead, he got a real shock.

Brown eyes met soulless black.

Jesse no longer had bright emerald green eyes, the color that Jaden had fallen in love with. Hell, it looked like the bluenette didn't even have eyes anymore!

They were glossy black buttons, soulless, like a hand-made doll would possess. They shone in the lights from the kitchen, and Jaden couldn't tear his eyes away, even though he was shaking.

_T-that's not..._

Jaden gulped and tried to back up, but those soulless black eyes just seemed to hold him in place. He was aware of his trembling knees, and he felt like he was going to collapse any moment.

_That's not Jesse!_

* * *

Me: Okay! Chapter one, and already, Jaden has stumbled into the Other World.

Lucy: And he's seen who we think might be...

Me: Who do you all think it is? Though that one is pretty self-explanatory, so there really isn't any need to wonder about who it could be! Anyway, we shall update our other stories this evening and tomorrow, hopefully, so please have no worries. We have not forgotten about them!

Lucy: Please review nicely, and we shall update ASAP, as well as with our other stories!


	3. The Others

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter two of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: Jaden has stumbled into the Other World, and has met someone who we all must know by now is the Other Jesse! But poor Jaden seems horrified about it!

Me: What do you all think is going to happen in this chapter?

Lucy: Read on!

**_Chapter Two: The Others_**

Jaden was aware that he must have screamed. He had heard a shriek, one of terror, and he was almost certain that it had been his own. As soon as he screamed, the Jesse look-alike rushed to him and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Shh," the look-alike silenced gently. "It's all right, Jay. No one's going to hurt you."

Jaden tore away from the bluenette and backed away. He couldn't stop staring at the black buttons that held his gaze, the buttons that were replacing his boyfriend's normally green eyes.

"W-who are you?" Jaden demanded.

The Jesse look-alike chuckled and looked away. If Jaden wasn't so certain that it was impossible to do, he was almost positive that the look-alike would have been crying because of how hard he started laughing. Jaden folded his arms across his chest and waited a good few moments for the Jesse look-alike to stop laughing.

When he stopped, he returned his gaze to Jaden and wiped underneath his left button eye, as if wiping a tear away.

"Ohh, Jaden! You're so cute when you're scared," the look-alike noted. Jaden gulped and took another step back. "Oh no, no. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then who are you?" Jaden demanded. "You're not Jesse!"

The Jesse look-alike smiled. "Not quite. I'm called the Other Jesse here," he said. He waved his hand around the room. "This place isn't even the world where you came from. This is known as the Other World. My world."

Jaden was genuinely confused.

"Other Jesse?" he repeated. The Other Jesse nodded and flashed him a big grin. "Other World?" Again, a mere nod and a grin.

Jaden looked around the room and noticed how it was all the same as Jesse's dorm room. Jaden looked back to the Other Jesse and noted the similarities between him and the original Jesse.

They were exactly alike. A mirror image of each other. The Other Jesse had the same Texan accent, the same blue hair, and he even wore the same North Academy school uniform that Jesse wore all the time. In fact, if it weren't for the black button eyes that he had, Jaden would have instantly believed that the Other Jesse was the real Jesse.

Jaden relaxed a bit. "So... are there... other Others of my friends?" he asked. "I mean, is there another me?"

The Other Jesse chuckled again.

"No, Jaden, there is no Other you," he said, and Jaden sort of frowned. He had been looking forward to meeting his Other version. "But, there are Other versions of all of your friends from Duel Academy."

"There are?" Jaden asked with a curious blink.

"Yes," the Other Jesse nodded. He smiled and seemed to just stand still for the longest time. "We have been waiting a long time for you, Jaden. It almost felt like an eternity. We were all growing a bit impatient."

Without another word on the subject, the Other Jesse started escorting Jaden towards the door to the dorm room.

"So, wanna go meet your Other friends?" he asked.

Jaden turned to him with a small smile. "Sure, why not Could be fun," he pointed out. The Other Jesse chuckled and led Jaden out of the dorm room, closing the door and locking it before he took Jaden by the arm, interlocked their hands, and led him down the stairs to the Other Duel Academy's cafeteria.

When Jaden arrived at the cafeteria, he was shocked at how few people there were. There were only his friends sitting in the cafeteria, and they were all talking amongst themselves.

Jaden looked back to the Other Jesse, who merely smiled and nodded.

The Other Jesse cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, guys!" he called, loud and clear.

The others sitting at the table glanced over at the call from the other Jesse. It was around this time that Jaden noticed that they were all mirror images of his friends from Duel Academy, except, they had black buttons where their eyes were supposed to be. They were all soulless black, as the Other Jesse's eyes were.

Jaden noticed the girl who looked like Alexis's black button eyes light up. She leaped to her feet.

"Is this him?" she called, bouncing up and down in excitement.

The Other Jesse smiled and nodded. "Yup. Guys, meet Jaden Yuki. The one we have all been waiting for," he said, nudging Jaden forward a little bit, so that he could greet his Other friends.

The Other Alexis, as Jaden assumed she was named, skipped over to Jaden and wrapped her arms around him. "Ohh! I'm so glad that I got to meet you!" she squealed, bouncing up and down with Jaden in her arms.

Jaden laughed nervously and stepped back a step as soon as the Other Alexis let him go. He glanced over and saw the Other Chazz walking up towards him.

"Nice to meet you," he said, reaching his hand forward and shaking Jaden's hand.

Jaden noticed that the Other Chazz was very similar to the original Chazz, but his attitude seemed a bit kinder. The Other Chazz glanced over to the Other Jesse. Jaden looked over and noticed that the Other Jesse sort of snapped the Other Chazz a glare.

Jaden saw the Other Chazz pale considerably.

"I mean, it's so good to meet you, Jaden!" the Other Chazz wrapped his arms around Jaden and squeezed him tightly.

Jaden blinked in confusion and looked over to the Other Jesse. The Other Jesse was smiling once again, no traces of the glare on his face. Jaden shook it off and just assumed that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Once the Other Chazz was done hugging him, Jaden noticed the Other Syrus walking towards him.

The Other Syrus was just as shy as the real Syrus, but instead of greeting Jaden like the real Syrus did, the Other Syrus just hugged Jaden and shook his hand with a smile on his lips. Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Other Jesse?" he asked, turning to the Other Jesse.

"Yeah, Jay?" the Other Jesse turned his full attention to Jaden.

Jaden pointed down to the Other Syrus. "I know they are mirror images, but why isn't the Other Syrus speaking?" he asked curiously. He noticed that the Other Syrus tensed slightly.

The Other Jesse waltzed over and placed his hands on the Other Syrus's shoulders, standing behind him. Jaden noticed that the Other Syrus was paling considerably, looking constantly over his shoulder at the bluenette hovering behind him. He gulped, but it made no sound. The Other Jesse was smiling.

"Well," the Other Jesse said with a wide grin. "His real version talked so much, that I thought some silence would be good. Now, all he can do is listen to you. I made him better."

Jaden blinked in confusion. "Made him better?" he echoed.

The Other Jesse's button eyes widened slightly, if that was even possible.

"F-forget it, Jay," he murmured, flashing the brunette a smile. He took his hands from the Other Syrus's shoulders and walked back over to Jaden, wrapping an arm around him. "We have many more people to meet," he told Jaden.

"That's right, mate," the Other Jim said, walking over. "Many more people to meet."

Jaden looked around and smiled at his Other friends. The Other Jesse removed his hands from Jaden and let the boy walk around and introduce himself to his Other friends.

Jaden didn't see the wicked smile on the Other Jesse's face, but the Other Syrus sure as Hell did. The Other Syrus paled and glanced away, wanting so hard to cry out for Jaden, but he possessed no voice. He couldn't speak, nor warn the brunette.

* * *

After a while, Jaden had met every single one of his Other friends. They were very similar to his real friends, but there were considerably differences in their personalities. It was as if they had no flaws to them, nothing to make them do anything that would upset Jaden. They were all happy and kind.

Jaden laughed and turned to the Other Jesse.

The sun had long since set, and Jaden had started to remember the real Jesse. The real Jesse must have been so worried about Jaden, since Jaden must have been gone for countless hours.

"N-not that this hasn't been fun, but can you tell me where the exit is?" Jaden asked. "I have to get back to the other Jesse," he added quickly when he noticed the shocked look on the Other Jesse's face, demanding an explanation.

The Other Jesse looked confused. "But, Jay, I _am_ the Other Jesse," he said.

Jaden laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I meant the other, _other_ Jesse," he explained.

The Other Jesse pursed his lips and just stared at Jaden for what felt like an eternity. Jaden felt cold underneath his stare. It was a feeling of fear that Jaden never imagined he could ever feel from Jesse, but then it occurred to him that this wasn't Jesse. This was his Other, his mirror image in the Other World, as the Other Jesse had explained.

"Very well," the Other Jesse said softly after a moment.

He grabbed Jaden's wrist and turned towards the door. Jaden stole one last glance over his shoulder at his Other friends, who were all smiling and waving to him while Jaden was dragged off to the Obelisk dorm room.

Jaden looked over and noticed that the Other Jesse hadn't spoke for a while. He just kept a firm grip on Jaden's wrist and was nearly dragging him towards the dorms.

"Other... Jesse?" Jaden was almost afraid to speak.

"Hm?" It was more of a grunt that a response, but it was good enough for Jaden.

"I-I'm sorry about wanting to leave. I-I just don't want to worry the real Jesse, is all. You understand, right?" the brunette asked.

Once again, the Other Jesse kept his silence. Jaden saw him nod slowly, and he instantly felt a little better. When they reached the Obelisk dorms, the Other Jesse led Jaden to the bed and laid him down. Jaden looked up to the bluenette in confusion, but he just saw the Other Jesse smiling at him, as if nothing was wrong.

"Once you fall asleep, you should awaken right back into your world," he explained.

Jaden looked up at the Other Jesse. The bluenette seemed a little angry about something, but he was smiling, and wasn't going to speak about what was bothering him, Jaden assumed.

Jaden curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to relax his mind so that he could slip into sleep much faster than usual. He felt a soft hand land on his forehead, brush his hair back, and then he felt a pair of lips press softly to his skin. Jaden almost fully awoke, but felt the lips move away, and then he slipped back into his unconscious state.

When Jaden's eyelids fluttered open softly, he found himself laying on top of the covers back in the Obelisk dorms. He glanced around and sat up, looking over towards the dresser.

It was pushed back against the wall, the way it had been when Jaden had come to the Other World. Jaden crawled off the bed and felt around the edge of the dresser, just as the door opened.

"Jay?"

Jaden's breath hitched when he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of a familiar Southern accent. He was expecting to see the Other Jesse standing in the doorway, watching Jaden with his soulless black eyes, but instead, Jaden found himself staring at an emerald-eyed Jesse Andersen, looking very confused.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Jesse!" he cried.

He leaped to his feet and rushed at the bluenette, snaking his arms around his boyfriend. Jesse grunted slightly at the impact, and laced his arms around Jaden for a moment. He then drew him back and peered into his boyfriend's brown eyes.

"Jay? Are you all right? Did something happen?" Jesse asked.

"What?" Jaden breathed. "How long have I been gone? It's felt like hours since I've seen you!"

"Hours?" Jesse looked and sounded genuinely confused. "Jay, I just saw you like fifteen minutes ago. You came to the dorm to get my deck, and then I came to get you, since you didn't come back."

"Fifteen-" Jaden blinked in confusion and looked over his shoulder at the dresser.

Jesse followed his gaze. "Jay, what's wrong?" he asked. Jaden pushed away from Jesse and rushed to the dresser. "Jaden!" Jesse ran right for the brunette and watched as Jaden ripped the dresser away from the wall. Jaden's eyes widened, and he reached forward, running his hands over the perfectly clear door-less wall.

"B-but..." Jaden scanned the wall again, running his fingers over it. "T-there was a-"

"Jay?" Jesse laced his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Did something happen? You seem freaked out."

Jaden looked at the ground and shook his head slowly. "N-no, it's nothing," he murmured to himself. "I-I'm just tired is all. I think I might need to get some more sleep, is all."

"You sure?" Jesse asked.

A simple nod from Jaden was all that Jesse needed. He helped his boyfriend up and guided him to the bathroom so Jaden could take a bath and then hopefully relax a bit before it got a bit later, and then he would fall asleep. For the rest of the time, Jaden didn't mention anything about the doorway or the Other Jesse.

But he couldn't help but feeling that it was more than just a mere dream.

* * *

Me: All right! Jaden has returned back to the real Jesse, after meeting the Others!

Lucy: And already, we can sense that the Other Jesse really doesn't want to let Jaden go, since he was so reluctant to let Jaden return to the real Jesse! What will happen now?

Me: If you would all like to find out, then please read on as soon as we update this story!

Lucy: Please review, nicely!


	4. The Warnings

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter three of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: Jaden has a nightmare in this one, but is it a nightmare, or a warning about things to come in the nearby future?

Me: Read on if you wish to find out!

Lucy: Let the chapter with Jaden's horrifying nightmare commence!

**_Chapter Three: The Warnings_**

That night, Jaden was plagued with the worst nightmare he had ever had.

He dreamed that he was pinned down on a bed, which he recognized as the bed that he shared with Jesse in the Obelisk dorms.

It felt so real, so strangely real. He could remember the soft feel of the mattress and comforter underneath his body. Jaden could even remember the exact position of the blankets. The comforter was underneath him, but the blanket that Jesse kept on top of the bed was tangled around near his feet, as if thrown there by force.

Jaden remembered that Jesse was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist, and keeping him pinned down to the bed.

Normally, this would be a good dream. Jaden had often had dreams in which Jesse and he would climb onto bed together, Jesse would come on top of him in a similar position, and the rest is pretty self-explanatory. Jaden use to enjoy these dreams all the time until he and Jesse actually did end up having sex with each other. And that in itself was amazing.

This time, however, Jesse and himself were fully clothed.

And Jesse's hands were wrapped around Jaden's throat, squeezing violently.

Jaden threw his head back against the pillow, gagging as Jesse's hands latched around his neck. He looked to the ceiling and saw that all the lights were off, and it was almost totally dark in the room.

Jesse was straddling Jaden's waist, hovering above him. He was leaning over Jaden as well, one of his knees pressed in between Jaden's legs, pressing hard down on the bed.

Jaden gasped and looked up at his boyfriend with horror-filled eyes.

"J-Jess... S-sto..p..." the brunette breathed. He tried to move his hands up to pry Jesse's back, but the bluenette's hands wouldn't budge from their position.

Jesse's hands seemed to squeeze harder down on the boy's throats. The bluenette's hands seemed to turn colder, and the flesh on them seemed to move back, becoming nothing but bones. Fingers. Bone fingers. A skeleton. It was as if a cold corpse came from the ground, half rotting, and were trying to kill him.

Jaden glanced up and noticed the blue bangs covering Jesses's eyes. Jesse's lips were drawn back in a smirk, and small fangs were visible. Jaden tried to move his head so he could see his eyes.

Jaden gasped when he saw his boyfriend's eyes.

They did not belong to Jesse.

They were two, large, soulless, black, buttons.

Jaden screamed a loud as he could and rocketed into a seated positon. He panted heavily, and glanced around as quickly as he could. The room was dark, but overall, it was normal. The dresser was moved back into position. The moon shone through the pulled back curtain in the window, beaming down on the particular spot.

Jaden felt something shift beside him on the bed. "Mmm, Jay?" a voice with a Texan accent called softly.

Jaden glanced over and spotted his boyfriend sit up in bed, rub the sleep from his eyes, yawn, and then glance over in his direction. The brunette noticed right off that Jesse's eyes were still the same green orbs that he had fallen in love with, not those horrid black buttons that had haunted him in his nightmare.

"J-Jess?" Jaden breathed softly.

Jesse looked confused after he tried to put his arm around Jaden's shoulder and Jaden flinched away. The bluenette noticed the horror in Jaden's bright brown eyes when Jesse moved his hand towards him.

It hurt Jesse to see Jaden so afraid of him.

"Jay?" Jesse whispered after a moment of silence. He gently reached forward and brushed his finger across the brunette's cheek, noticed how Jaden tensed up when he did so, and then gently relaxed after staring into Jesse's eyes for a few minutes.

"J-Jess..." Jaden breathed. He sniffled and threw himself against his boyfriend's chest, shaking in terror. "Jesse!" he cried, latching onto the boy's shirt and starting to cry. "Jesse, it was so horrifying! Y-you were... Jesse, you were... Oh my God, Jesse, I was so scared!" The brunette started crying harder after he finished.

Jesse, who was taken by surprise, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and said nothing.

Jesse was the type of person who would just hold the person he loved the most and not say anything. It was his way of telling Jaden, the one he loved the most, that it was okay, without using his words.

Jaden eventually calmed and forgot all about his horrible nightmare. He thanked Jesse and whispered that he was okay now. Jesse seemed a bit worried about his boyfriend, but eventually laid im down on the bed and laid beside him, wrapping his arms around the brunette and holding him close.

Jesse never heard the soft, angry growl that came from behind the wall.

* * *

Me: Poor Jaden! Such a scary nightmare! He thought it was Jesse, when in reality, it was the Other Jesse who was choking him in his nightmare!

Lucy: But what does this mean?

Me: Will the Other Jesse actually try to kill Jaden? And what of Jesse? He's so confused right now, and if anything, he seems really scared about what is going on with his Jaden!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	5. The Second

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter four of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: Sorry for not updating sooner, guys! Anyway, poor little Jaden had a horrible nightmare in the last chapter, and now, poor Jesse's so confused!

Me: What will happen in this chapter? Will Jaden return to the world with the Other Jesse, and, if he does, what will happen while he is there? Is his nightmare a prophecy, or is it just a horrible nightmare?

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Four: The Second_**

When Jaden awoke that evening, he looked back towards the dresser. Jesse had long since fallen asleep, and had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. Jaden noticed that the bluenette had a firm grip on his waist, holding the brunette as if he would vanish otherwise. Jaden smiled sadly and rolled over in Jesse's embrace, so he was facing the Obelisk.

"I'm so sorry, Jess. I know I'm worrying you," he murmured. "But there's something I just have to find out."

Jaden leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to those of his boyfriend. He felt the bluenette kiss back in his sleep, but Jaden was thankful that Jesse didn't wake up just yet.

Jaden gently slipped from Jesse's embrace and replaced his body with a pillow. He noticed Jesse squeeze the pillow tightly. The brunette chuckled softly to himself and shifted towards the dresser. He sunk to his knees and moved the dresser away from the wall, running his fingers over where the door was before it vanished.

His fingers brushed the rusty door-hinge.

The door was back.

The brunette pried the door open and looked over to his boyfriend. Jesse had yet to awaken, and he was snoring softly, oblivious to the fact that Jaden had vanished from his grip.

"I'm so sorry," Jaden breathed. "But I have to find out what that dream meant."

Jaden looked into the doorway, which held the glowing vortex, and he gently slipped within, hearing the doorway snap shut behind him. He crawled down the multi-color spider silk vortex and noticed the doorway coming into view. The brunette held his breath and sped up towards the end of the doorway.

He shoved his hand forward and pushed through the doorway, coughing as he stumbled through the doorway, collapsing into a pile on the ground of what appeared to be Jesse's dorm room.

Jaden glanced around and noticed that it was day time, the sun still shining in the bright blue sky. He looked to the bed and noticed that Jesse wasn't there.

This was proof enough that Jaden had returned to the Other World.

Jaden stood up and brushed down his over-sized white T shirt. It was what he wore when he slept, and a pair of baggy blue pants. The brunette straightened his hair and looked on the bed.

There was a note.

Jaden cocked his head slightly and reached out for the note. He brushed the note and looked at it, noticed a familiar scrawl, which he recognized as Jesse's handwriting.

_Jaden,_

_As soon as you get this, come to the Slifer Dorms._

_The Other Jim and the Other Atticus have something to show you._

_-The Other Jesse_

Jaden nodded slowly and chuckled slightly. "If you say so," he murmured to himself. He set the note back on the table and opened the door, stepping out into the hallways of the Obelisk dorms.

The brunette glanced around and noticed that he was all alone in the hallways.

Jaden couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about the fact that he was the only one around. Usually, Duel Academy was filled with students, but this place was as empty as empty could get.

"How strange," Jaden murmured to himself.

He turned his attention back to the transfer to the Slifer dorms. It was a short walk, and Jaden didn't see anyone around.

He couldn't even hear the Other versions of his friends either. His brown eyes darted to a small doorway that rested at the bottom of the Slifer dorms, and he couldn't remember it being there before.

Jaden slowly opened the door and glanced inside, seeing it pitch black.

The brunette made his way into the darkness, and eventually felt his hand grasped by someone else's. He started to give a small shriek, but when he glanced down into the smiling face of his little Other cyan-haired friend, he calmed.

"Oh," Jaden breathed, clasping where his hand was. "Other Syrus, you scared me. Why are you-"

The Other Syrus lifted his finger to his lips and smiled. Jaden silenced almost instantly, and let the Other Syrus lead him towards the seats, where the Other sat Jaden down and seated himself next to him.

Jaden looked to the Other Syrus. "Where are we?"

The Other Syrus just smiled at Jaden and raised his finger to his lips, and pointed forward.

Jaden looked forward and spotted the lights form on a stage that seemed to magically appear before him. He clenched his seat when he felt as if a pair of eyes were watching him from a distance.

The brunette looked up and noticed the Other Alexis walking onto the stage. She spotted Jaden and flashed him a kind smile, waving her hand towards him with a giggle.

"Welcome, you two!" she said.

Jaden waved, and the Other Syrus whistled silently, clapping softly. The Other Alexis chuckled and waved, cheeks tinted in embarrassment. She cleared her throat and continued to speak again.

"This is to honor the arrival of our dear friend, Jaden Yuki, to the Other World!" she said, pointing towards Jaden.

The only one who clapped was Syrus, because he was the only one who was in the theater besides Jaden. The other seats were as empty as empty could get. Jaden couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run up and down his spine.

_Where is everyone?_ he wondered to himself.

Jaden was snapped back into awareness when he heard clapping coming from the stage.

He looked up and spotted the Other Jim and the Other Atticus walking onto the stage and facing one another. They were both smiling brightly towards Jaden and waving to him. Jaden waved back, and the Other Syrus just waved timidly, smiling since he could not do anything else. Jaden found himself wondering why the Other Jesse had made the Other Syrus without a voice.

The Other Jim turned towards the Other Atticus.

"Well, Other Atticus! After somewhat odd years of this bizarre friendship we have, I would like to say that these have been the worst years of my existence!" the Other Jim said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Really?" the Other Atticus spat. "And I suppose you think I got enjoyment out of this as well? Tch! I want a divorce!"

"_Divorce_!" the Other Jim turned towards the Other Atticus with an amazed look. "How can we get a divorce if we were never married? Besides, we weren't ever even in a relationship! What with you screwing around with the Other Zane all the time! God, no one in the Other Duel Academy has ever had so much sex before in their life!"

Jaden and the Other Syrus exchanged confused looks with one another before turning back to the stage.

The two boys were still glaring at one another, and they looked as if they were on the verge of ripping one another into millions of tiny little, bloody pieces.

The Other Jim took a threatening step forward. "I will not tolerate this! We must Kung-Fu fight!" he shouted, striking a stance that reminded Jaden of someting from a Jackie Chan movie.

That was all Jaden needed to realize that the two boys were acting, and that they didn't truly hate one another.

_So, this should be entertaining_, Jaden thought with a small laugh. He went back to watching the two boys Kung-Fu fight on the stage with one another, oblivious to the black button eyes that watched from the shadows.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jaden marveled as he came walking out the dorms several hours later. The Other Syrus, who was standing right next to him, nodded and smiled as well.

Jaden looked down and noticed that the Other Syrus seemed a little off. He seemed a little scared about something, but Jaden knew that he couldn't tell him because he couldn't speak. Jaden was just about to and get him a piece of paper so that he could write it down, but before he could, a voice caught his ears.

"Jaden!"

Jaden noticed right off that the Other Syrus tensed and started shuddering violently. He blinked a few times and then looked up and saw the Other Jesse descending the stairs towards him.

"Other Jesse!" Jaden waved to the Other version of his boyfriend.

The Other Jesse trotted up and wrapped his arm around Jaden. "So, did you enjoy the little show that the Other Jim and the Other Atticus put on for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jaden laughed with a huage grin on his face. "It was amazing!"

"Well," the Other Jesse laughed, shaking his head slightly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it then. However, there are many other things here to see. Would you like to go and see them together?"

Jaden flashed him a big grin. "Yeah!" he said as he grabbed the Other Jesse's hand. "Let's go!"

"Yes, yes, Jay. Let's go," the Other Jesse smiled.

He turned towards the Other Syrus and noticed that the Other Syrus was frowning slightly, looking to Jaden, whose back was turned to him, with a worried expression.

The Other Jesse narrowed his button eyes into a glare and moved his finger in front of his lips, smiling as he did so, as if to warn the Other Syrus to start smiling or else. He bore his teeth at the cyan-haired Other as he did this, and he instantly noticed the terror that it struck into the Other Syrus.

The Other Syrus gave a weak, timid smile. That was enough to please the Other Jesse.

The Other Jesse turned and started leading Jaden, who had not noticed any of this going on, off into the direction of the Obelisk and Ra Yellow dorms yet again.

The Other Syrus made a silent, desperate reach for Jaden as he walked off with the Other Jesse.

Jaden continued to walk, having not noticed the Other Syrus and his expressions. He grit his teeth, turned, and went rushing towards the theater yet again, trying not to show how scared and worried he was.

* * *

"Wow!" Jaden said as he sat down on the bed in the Other Jesse's dorm room. "This place has everything!" he said, throwing his hands up and collapsing back onto the bed.

The Other Jesse had brought Jaden all around the island, and shown him things that he could only have imagined. There were only two other places that he brought him, but the Ra Yellow dorms were like something out of Alice in Wonderland, and the rest of the Obelisk Blue dorms was like a tiny courtroom for a king and queen.

The Other Jesse chuckled from where he was in the kitchen.

"Glad you like it so much," he called into the room. Jaden sat up and peered into the kitchen, seeing that the Other Jesse had his back in his direction, busy cutting at something.

Jaden smiled over to him. "Like it here?" he asked. "I love it here!"

The Other Jesse seemed to catch this and fell totally silent. He stood straight and glanced his soulless black eyes towards the window, where the sky was pitch black, a few stars creeping their way into the essence of the night.

"Do you love spending time here more than you like spending time with the real Jesse?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Jaden asked, turning and walking into the kitchen. "What was that, Other Jesse? I couldn't hear you very well in there."

The Other Jesse set the knife that he was cutting with down on the counter. "Nothing," he murmured to himself. He turned and walked, brushing his fingers over the wooden counter surface, towards a cabinet.

"You know, you could stay."

Jaden glanced over with a confused look. He saw the Other Jesse yank open the cabinet and pull out a small black box. He closed the cabinet and walked towards Jaden slowly with the box.

"There are ways to stay you know," the Other Jesse pushed the box towards Jaden.

Jaden gingerly took it into his hands and opened it. He peered in and noticed that there were two black buttons that were almost exactly like the Other Jesse's, and a needle with a black string of thread in which to stitch something.

Jaden's eyes widened in horror, and he looked to the Other Jesse, who was smirking in an almost wicked fashion.

"Y-you want to replace my eyes with buttons?" Jaden breathed in terror.

It was in that instant that Jaden realized just how deeply in trouble he was, and it was just then that he longed for the real Jesse to come running in and save him from this demon who looked just like him.

* * *

Me: Oh no! The Other Jesse is trying to make Jaden stay with him!

Lucy: What will Jaden say? Will he choose the Other Jesse, or will he stay true to his true boyfriend, Jesse, and go back to the real world? Another question would be: Will the Other Jesse let him go back to Jesse if Jaden refuses?

Me: If you wanna find out what is happening, then please read on when the next chapter begins!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	6. The Condition

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter five of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: The Other Jesse has just told Jaden that he has to replace his eyes with buttons is Jaden wants to stay forever in the Other world! What will Jaden choose?

Me: Hopefully he will choose wisely! Go back to Jesse, Jaden!

Lucy: Read on!

**_Chapter Five: The Condition_**

The silence in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Jaden spent what felt like hours just staring at the Other Jesse and the smile that he was giving him. The brunette shivered under the cold gaze of those soulless black buttons. He wanted the real Jesse to come and rescue him, but he wasn't coming. He didn't even know that this world was real.

"I-I'll need to think about it," Jaden said, gently pushing the box back to the Other Jesse.

The Other Jesse raised a fine blue eyebrow. "You sure, Jay?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Jaden whispered.

The Other Jesse just stared at him for a long time, breathing a deep sigh. "Very well," he brushed beside Jaden and stroked his forehead. "Good night, Jaden. I shall see you in the morning then."

"Yeah," Jaden murmured absent-mindedly.

The Other Jesse opened the door, gave Jaden a strange smile, and then he snapped the door closed behind him, leaving Jaden all by himself in the bedroom.

As soon as the Other Jesse close the door, Jaden dove for the bed and laid down on it. He remembered when he had fallen asleep, he had awoken back in the bedroom where his real boyfriend was. The brunette closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as hard as he could. He felt himself shivering, and he just wanted to wake up and see the true Jesse laying next to him.

After a short while, Jaden fell asleep.

Much to Jaden's horror, when he awoke a few hours later, he was still in the Other World.

He knew this because when he looked at the clock, it read 8:45 AM, but the sky outside was a horrible black, with barely any stars visible in the vast ocean of darkness.

Jaden felt his lower lip trembling in horror.

"N-no," he whispered.

He threw the covers off himself and went running to the door. He ripped it open and went running to the stairs. He raced down, feeling the cold air. He looked around and couldn't see any of the Others walking around.

Jaden decided to look for the Other Jesse and demand to go home.

The brunette wandered around and eventually found himself deep within a room in the Obelisk dorms. He soon realized that it was the Other lounge room.

Jaden walked inside the lounge and saw that there were no lights anywhere, but the full moon's light crept into the windows and cast it down onto a chair that was almost pressed up against the wall.

Sitting on it was the Other Jim.

Jaden advanced on him and noticed right off that the Other Jim looked pale and tired, and he looked malnourished, and if he had never eaten anything in a few weeks.

"O-Other Jim?" Jaden walked up and reached out to him. "A-are you okay?"

The Other Jim weakly looked up and locked button eyes with Jaden. Jaden flinched under the stare, and watched as the Other Jim slowly lowered his head back down again.

"I'll be fine... once he wakes up from his nap," he said, motioning his head towards the door in which Jaden had come in. "Must'nt wake him up when he's sleeping. We get our power from him. We-"

Something suddenly came from the wall behind him and covered his mouth, like a claw. Jaden gasped and backed up a few inches. The hand was slowly removed a few moments later.

The Other Jim gasped and gagged a bit, coughing, and then looking to Jaden desperately.

"M-must'nt speak when the Other Jesse isn't here..." he croaked.

Jaden scoffed in the back of his throat and turned on his heels, starting to walk away from the Other Jim. "Fine. I'll just go and find the Other Syrus. He'll help me."

"No point," the Other Jim muttered.

Jaden turned around and saw the other Jim sporting a sad, scary expression. Jaden felt weak under the gaze, and felt his heart racing like a jackhammer in his chest.

"He pulled a face-" the Other Jim said, moving his hands up towards his neck. "-and the Other Jesse didn't like it."

With that, he made a swiping motion in front of his neck, like one does to imitate a blade. He made a snapping sound effect in the back of his throat to add to it.

The brunette gasped and drew away.

He instantly turned and went running away from the Other Jim, who just sat in silence, watching as the brunette ran away. He fell back agaisnt the wall and seemed to drift to sleep.

Jaden ran.

He knew that it was cowardly, but he couldn't bring himself to stop running. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, heading back to the dorm room that he knew belonged to the Other Jesse.

He figured he could find him there.

The Other Jim said that the Other Jesse was taking a nap, and Jaden assumed that he must have slipped into the bedroom while the brunette was asleep, desperately trying to get home.

The brunette threw the door open, and sure enough, he found the Other Jesse sitting on a chair in the kitchen of the dorm. He had his eyes closed, which Jaden found was a little strange, since he couldn't imagine how someone could close their eyes when they had buttons sewed over them.

Jaden stomped up to the bluenette who looked like his dear Southern boyfriend.

"I want to go home! Let me go home!" he shouted.

Sure enough, the Other Jesse's eyes slowly opened, and he glanced over at Jaden almost instantly. Jaden felt scared and started shivering slightly under the Other's gaze.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" the Other Jesse asked, almost bored in tone.

Jaden narrowed his brown eyes at the look-alike of his boyfriend. First, he tried to keep Jaden here, and now he had the nerve to pass himself off as Jaden's boyfriend.

He seemed nice when Jaden came, but now, the brunette was starting to get a little afraid. The Other Jesse was obviously feared, from what Jaden had seen by the way the Other versions of his friends acted. And Jaden also felt a cold sense of evil emitting from his soul, and he didn't like it at all.

"You are _not _Jesse!" Jaden snapped bitterly.

The Other Jesse looked almost horrified. He narrowed his button eyes and gripped the arms of the chair that he was sitting in to the point that his knuckles were turning white.

"Apologize at once, Jaden!" he whispered through grit teeth.

Jaden shook his head violently. "Never! I won't apologize to you!" he shouted to the bluenette look-alike, eyes narrowed. "You're not Jesse, stop acting like you are!"

The Other Jesse just kept on staring at Jaden with absolute anger written across his face.

"I'll give you to the count of three to apologize," the Other Jesse muttered softly.

He leaned forward, and the silence in the room seemed almost suffocating. Jaden noticed the aura of the room seem to turn into one of total hatred and darkness.

"One."

At his own words, the Other Jesse rose to his feet, towering about an inch over Jaden's head, merely inches from where he stood. Jaden gasped softly and backed up one step.

"Two."

Jaden's brown eyes widened as the Other Jesse's form became slightly taller, so that he was almost a foot above Jaden. His hair turned a bit darker than it had before, almost a deep navy color, and his flesh rivaled the color of snow, with a few pasty features to it. His clothes seemed to hang loosely on his now thin and skeleton-like form. His hands themselves were bone, fingers like skeleton fingers.

Jaden couldn't breathe. The Other Jesse was a monster! The other Jesse smirked violently, revealing a few small fangs, and leaned down, so that he was an inch from Jaden's face.

"Three!"

His hand snapped forward and grabbed Jaden's wrist and jerked him forward, lifting him up a few inches off the ground. Jaden cried out as the bone fingers dug into his flesh.

"Come here!" the Other Jesse growled as he dragged Jaden (more like carried) him out into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the room where the Other Jim was sitting.

The Other Jim glanced over with a solemn and worried expression.

"R-remember," he whispered, reaching for Jaden and the Other Jesse. "H-he's just a young boy-"

"_SHUT UP_-!" the Other Jesse shouted, glaring over his shoulder. The Other Jim fell silent almost instantly, his eyes wide in horror. The Other Jesse sneered and dragged Jaden down towards a door where Jaden knew that there was a basement.

The Other Jesse ripped the door open and hurled Jaden into the dark and dank room.

Jaden groaned as he smashed into the ground. He groaned and glanced over his shoulder and saw the monster standing in the doorway, his black button eyes glowing like hot coals.

"Now-" the bluenette growled. "-stay in there until you learn to behave like a good boy."

With that, the Other Jesse turned on his heels and headed up the stairs, slamming the door and locking it behind him, leaving Jaden to sit on his knees in the darkness.

* * *

Me: Oh my God! The Other Jesse is a monster!

Lucy: And now he's trapped Jaden in the basement, away from going back to where the real Jesse truly is! Jaden can't even go back to his real boyfriend because of the Other Jesse!

Me: What will happen? Will Jaden escape from the clutches of the Other Jesse?

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	7. The Truth

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter six of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: Jaden has been locked into the basement by the Other Jesse!

Me: How will he get out? Real Jesse! You better wake up and realize that your boyfriend is in danger by this monster that's using your appearance and your name!

Lucy: Enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Six: The Truth_**

Jaden slammed his fists against the door for about the hundredth time. He had been trapped in the darkness of the basement for several hours, and he was cold, tired, hungry, scared, and everything else negative. His fists were starting to hurt from constantly pounding them on the steel door that covered his way out.

"_Let me out_-!" he shouted as long as his voice would allow. He was starting to beat his hands bloody, and no matter how hard he slammed, the door wouldn't break open.

The brunette eventually stopped and curled up by the door, closing his eyes and letting countless tears stream from them.

He buried his head in his hands and just continued to weep.

It occurred to him that he was never going to see the real Jesse, his true boyfriend, ever again. He was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life, and he was going to die this way.

"Shh..."

Jaden's brown eyes widened, and he glanced up to see a few wisps of smoke floating in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the smoke before him.

One of the smoke clouds seemed to grow a translucent smoke-like hand and reach for Jaden, ghosting the fingers over his lips. Jaden couldn't help but shiver at the cold feeling that emitted from the smoke.

"Hush, young man. Don't cry," the same voice that had silently shushed him called gently. "Otherwise, that monster just might hear you."

"M-monster?" Jaden sniffed.

The smoke clouds altered until they became four little children that were about the same age as Jaden was, however, Jaden noticed that all of them had thick black buttons where their eyes were supposed to be.

One of them, a young man with brown hair, reached down and brushed his fingers over Jaden's cheek, giving the brunette a small sense of comfort, despite the soulless black buttons that covered his eyes. Jaden glanced up and looked at the solemn faces of the other three children that were hovering before him.

"That monster will devour you if you can't remember the one you truly love," the boy said. "We should know. He brought us here to devour us as well, long ago."

Jaden's brown eyes widened in size.

"You mean-" he choked down a breath that crept up his throat. "-the Other Jesse's lured you guys in, too?"

The ghost boy scoffed and rolled his head slightly. "He wasn't always the Other _Jesse_," he commented, noticing that Jaden's eyes seemed to wide in confusion right away. "He's been the Other _Everything_."

"The Other Everything?" Jaden repeated softly.

One of the ghosts, a young woman, glided forward and kneeled down in front of Jaden. Jaden looked over and locked eyes- buttons?- with the girl that was now hovering right in front of his face.

"He's a beldam," she murmured.

"Beldam?" Jaden repeated the name quietly. "Like that monster from that book '_Coraline_'?"

The ghost girl gave a simple nod. "I remember that book. But yes. A beldam, just like the creature from the book," she explained. She and the other ghosts noticed Jaden's shock right off.

"But..." Jaden shook his head. "Wasn't the beldam in that book a girl?"

The third ghost walked up before him, thick arms folded over his muscled chest. "Yes, however, this beldam just happens to be a male. Beldams might be defined as hags, but there are exceptions, such as male beldams," he said.

Jaden frowned.

He didn't remember anything about the book besides the name of the creature that had come after Coraline. It just occured to him that everything in that world was called an Other as well, but he couldn't for the life of him remember anything else that had happened. Which sucked, since it might have been able to assist him.

"Listen," the fourth ghost said, resting beside Jaden. "Do not let him put those buttons on you, or else you won't be able to leave."

"What about you guys?" Jaden asked.

The ghosts all frowned. "He still holds all of us, and unless he willingly gives us up, then we are never allowed to pass on or leave," they all said at the same time before vanishing into a wisp of smoke.

Jaden was about to call for them when the door behind him was ripped open.

The brunette whirled around, half expecting to see the monstrous Other Jesse towering before him, reaching out and tearing him out of the room to do Lord knows that with him.

Much to Jaden's surprise, it wasn't the Other Jesse.

It was the Other Syrus.

"Other Syrus!" Jaden breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alive! I was-"

The Other Syrus quickly raised his finger to his lips, which Jaden noticed had been sewn shut. Blood was coming from the stitching that obviously had been fresh. Jaden fell silent in horror as the Other Syrus gently ushered him forward, taking his wrist, and leading him up the stairs as quickly as he was able to.

The Other Syrus kept on turning and making sure that the Other Jesse wasn't going to be springing out of anywhere any time soon. He looked back and nodded to Jaden, as if reassuring him. Jaden spoke not a word.

Eventually, the Other Syrus led Jaden to the Obelisk dorm room.

"W-what are we-"

The Other Syrus ignored Jaden and kicked the door open, throwing Jaden into the room, leaping in after him. He rushed to the area where the dresser was, and tore it away from the wall, revealing the thick doorway that was all too familiar.

He turned to Jaden and pointed to the door.

Jaden gave him a horrified look. "B-but what about you?" he asked.

"_JADEN-_!"

Jaden's eyes widened as the Other Jesse's furious voice roared through the Obelisk dorms. He glanced over and noticed right off that he could hear the Other Jesse's boots slamming on the stairs as he came running up them.

"Oh no..." Jaden felt himself trembling.

The Other Syrus grabbed Jaden and ripped the door to the real world open. He then pushed Jaden towards it, and, ignoring the brunette cries of worry about what was going to become of the Other Syrus, he slammed the door shut behind Jaden and turned to the door to the dorm, staring blankly and awaiting whatever came to him.

Jaden pushed the door to Jesse's room open and slumped through the tiny doorway on his hands and knees, noticing that the dresser was still moved away, as to allow himself to get in and out.

The brunette curled up on his knees and shivered violently, closing his eyes and feeling tears starting to fill the corners. He remembered what the Other Syrus had done for him, and he knew that something horrible was going to happen to his Other friend. The Other Jesse sounded furious when he had spoken.

He was going to _kill _the Other Syrus, for real this time...

"Jesse!" Jaden cried when he remembered that he was home. He leaped to his feet and shot a glance to the bed that he and his dear Southern boyfriend shared with one another.

To his surprise, Jesse wasn't there.

The clock had only changed to about a minute or two after Jaden had truly left the real world, and the skies were still dark out. The brunette moved to the bed and stood at the edge, noticing that the blankets were messed up, as if there had been a major struggle in the bed. Pillows were on the ground, and the blankets looked ripped in some areas.

"Jesse..." Jaden breathed in shock.

He stepped forward, and his toe hit something that was jutting from underneath the bed.

Jaden glanced down and sunk to his knees, reached under the bed, and wrapped his hands around a cloth object that was what he had bumped with his toe moments ago.

He drew it out of the underneath of the bed and stared at it with horrified eyes.

It was a cloth doll that looked exactly like Jesse.

The doll was made so that it had bright blue hair that was the exact same color as Jesse's, and instead of black buttons, this one had bright green ones to represent Jesse's emerald eyes. He was even wearing his usual North Academy uniform, made to cover the front of the cloth doll, the stitching done so that it looked professional.

Jaden turned the doll over, and his eyes went wider even more, his breath hitching in his throat.

The other side of the Jesse doll looked exactly like the monstrous Other Jesse. The button eyes were a soulless black, and the clothes were the same as the other side, which was the Jesse doll, only they were darker and the doll gave off a more sinister feel.

Jaden dropped the two faced doll to the ground, his heart racing in his chest. He felt like crying, but he couldn't bring himself to. He collapsed against the wall and sunk to his knees.

_The Other Jesse's kidnapped Jesse!_

* * *

Me: NOOOOO!

Lucy: Jesse has been taken prisoner by the Other Jesse!

Me: Jaden, you have to go back and get to the Other Jesse before he hurts the real Jesse! Please hurry and get to him, and we shall update this story as soon as we are able!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	8. The Escape

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter seven of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: The Other Jesse has kidnapped the real Jesse!

Me: What will happen now that Jaden needs to return and try to rescue his dear boyfriend? Will he be able to or not? Or will the Other Jesse finally be able to get him?

Lucy: Read on!

**_Chapter Seven: The Escape_**

Jaden opened the door to the Other World and climbed back in.

Though he was afraid to go back to face the Other Jesse, he had no choice now. The Other Jesse had taken the man that he loved, and Jaden would gladly face him again if there was a chance he could get Jesse back.

_Hang on, Jess. I'll save you_, the brunette thought.

"Rubii..."

Jaden blinked and glanced over as soon as he entered the wide doorway to the Other World. He spotted Johan's duel spirit, Ruby Carbuncle, right at his heels and brushing against his knees.

"Hey, Ruby," Jaden brushed his fingers over the Carbuncle's purple furry head.

Ruby shook her tiny head and brushed it against Jaden's hand, and turned her red eyes up towards him. "Hurry Jaden," her mouth opened and allowed the words to escape her mouth. "We need to rescue Jesse."

Jaden's brown eyes doubled in size.

"Y-you can talk?" he breathed in shock.

Ruby nodded slowly and brushed her furry head and her four ears against his forearm. "I can, and I am here to help you save Jesse from that abomination that disguised himself as my master," she said.

Jaden stopped crawling down the pathway to the Other World.

He glanced over to Ruby with a frown on his lips. "But... why is he after me? What did I ever do to him?" the brunette asked the purple-furred duel spirit that stood beside him.

Ruby sat down beside Jaden.

"I don't know why he's after you. Maybe he needs something to love," she murmured, shaking her head and cleaning her face with her tiny amethyst-colored paws. "Maybe he needs something to eat."

Jaden's eyes doubled in size once again, and he made a choking noise in his throat.

"Eat!" he squeaked. Ruby nodded, and Jaden grabbed his own throat and made another choking, disgusted noise. "Jesse would never do such a horrible thing!"

"I agree," Ruby said, standing on her four feet and arching her spine, streching before looking back to Jaden. "But that's _not_ Jesse."

Jaden chose not to continue speaking. He knew that Ruby was right, and there was no point in arguing with her. He just shook his head slowly and continued crawling down the pathway to the Other World.

Ruby quickly followed right beside Jaden, right at his ankles and his knees. Jaden occasionally reached back and brushed his fingers against her soft nose, to which Ruby would nudge back and purr softly. Jaden drew his hand back softly and looked up, able to see the doorway that opened into the Other Jesse's dorm room.

The door itself was pried open, and a silohette appeared in front.

"Jay!"

Jaden's eyes widened at the familiar, loving, Southern accent that called to him from the doorway.

He looked up and spotted the silohette's spiked hair, and he fused it with the Southern accent, the one he had fallen in love with, and he came to one single conclusion.

It must be his Jesse.

"Jess!" the brunette cried out, rushing quickly towards the figure that knelt in the doorway.

He heard Ruby trotting quickly beside him, but the cat just seemed to vanish into thin air before she was able to catch up to Jaden, going into the Duel spirit world until she was needed by the brunette.

When Jaden finally reached the doorway, he wrapped his arms around the figure whom he knew was his boyfriend. He buried his head into the bluenette's chest and breathed in the familiar scents of his boyfriend.

"Oh, Jesse! Thank God you're okay!" Jaden whispered.

"It's all right, Jay," Jesse whispered, wrapping his arms around Jaden and resting his right hand on the boy's right shoulder, holding him in the most protective embrace that he could manage. "I'm right here."

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly.

He glanced over to Jesse's hand, which was resting on his right shoulder. His eyes widened when he spotted his boyfriend's hand, and he found himself speechless.

It wasn't Jesse's hand.

It was made entirely of bone, like a skeleton.

_The Other Jesse!_

* * *

Me: Run, Jaden! That's not Jesse! That's the Other Jesse!

Lucy: What is the Other Jesse going to do to Jaden? Warning: You are all going to _hate_ the Other Jesse by the next chapter, I can guarentee, for what he is going to do to Jaden.

Me: If you want to find out what that monster is going to do, please review, and when we get reviews, we shall update as soon as we are able to, guys!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	9. The Horror

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter eight of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: The Other Jesse has kidnapped Jesse, and Jaden thought he was the real Jesse, so he has now been caught in the Other Jesse's embrace, and this could spell trouble for our dear brunette!

Me: What is the Other Jesse going to do to Jaden? Hint: You'll all hate him!

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Eight: The Horror_**

Before Jaden knew what happened, the Other Jesse wrabbed his wrist with his skeleton hand and dragged him towards the bed. Jaden tried to yank himself free from the male beldam that was dragging him, but he couldn't rip his arm free from the monster. He felt the bones digging into the flesh on his wrist.

The Other Jesse threw Jaden onto the bed and threw himself so that he was stradling the brunette underneath him.

His bone finger brushed under the boy's chin, tilting Jaden's face up so that they locked eyes. Jaden felt himself shivering, and he couldn't pry himself free from the beldam.

The bluenette who looked like his Southern boyfriend leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a fierce kiss.

Jaden's eyes widened in horror. He tasted the beldam's tongue pry his lips open and dive into his mouth, and he wasn't able to fight back. He gave a pained moan and arched his back, trying to tear himself from underneath the bluenette, but the Other Jesse wouldn't budge. He was slightly taller than Jaden in his true form, and ten times as strong, despite his malnourished appearance.

When the Other Jesse finally tore away from the kiss, Jaden was shivering underneath him. The Other Jesse licked his pale lips and gave him a small smirk.

"You know..." the Other Jess chuckled in the back of his throat. "Jesse's here right now."

Jaden's brown eyes widened in shock, and he glanced up to the bluenette.

"W-what?" he whispered.

"You heard me," the Other Jesse said. He reached down and pinned Jaden's arms down, kneeling down on them so the brunette couldn't reach up and try to fight him off.

Jaden started looking around slowly, trying to spot his beloved Jesse, but he couldn't find him. He looked up and looked into the Other Jesse's black buttons, which seemed to be glowing with an evil light.

"He's right here somewhere, Jay," the Other Jesse said softly.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against the crook of Jaden's neck, just like Jesse did the first night that he and Jaden had sex. The brunette gulped and shuddered. This wasn't his Jesse. Only Jesse kissed him like this, and it felt horrifying when the Other Jesse was trailing kisses down his neck and collar bone, like Jesse did their first night.

_N-no..._

The word traveled through Jaden's mind as the Other Jesse's hand trailed down to his pants and undid them, yanking them down and revealing the brunette's long, slender legs and his black boxers.

Jaden's brown eyes filled with tears, and he tried to struggle as best he could against the beldam who had stolen his boyfriend's appearance. He leaned his head back.

_J-Jesse, save me, please_, the thought drifted through his mind as well.

"J-Jesse..." Jaden whispered softly, letting a single stream of tears escape his half closed eyes and stain his cheek.

The Other Jesse flashed him a smirk and leaned down so that his lips were inches from the brunette's lips. Jaden could feel his breath on his lips, and the tears seemed to multiply.

"Jesse can hear you, and he can see you," the Other Jesse whispered.

He ripped opened Jaden's shirt and ripped his boxers down, leaving the brunette almost totally naked and exposed to him. The brunette's tears multiplied, and he was shivering, tears conitnuing to falling down his cheeks. He looked into the Other Jesse's black button eyes, and he felt scared. More afraid than he'd ever felt before.

"J-Jesse!" Jaden cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head against the pillow. "Jesse, don't look!"

The Other Jesse cackled loudly. "No one's going to listen, Jaden!" he called. "You're mine now!" He leaned down and brought his lips against Jaden's ear for a quick second, and then he moved to his ear to whisper.

Jaden gulped at the words.

"And I am going to prove to Jesse that you are now mine..."

Jaden's eyes widened in horror, and he knew that the worst thing possible was about to happen to him, and there was nothing in the world that he could do about it. And the worst part of this entire thing was not that Jaden couldn't do anything about it, nor was it the fact that he was completely at the monster's mercy.

But rather that Jesse would be watching the entire thing.

* * *

The Other Jesse rose from the bed and put his shirt on, zipping the black jeans that he had copied from Jesse's North Academy outfit. He groaned pleasurably and arched his back, stretching a bit before looking over his shoulder at the bed. A smirk touched his lips the moment he spotted the boy laying on the sheets.

"Rest for now, Jay," he snickered in his wicked voice, copying Jesse's Southern accent.

He pushed himself off the bed and rose to his feet, straightening out his shirt and putting on the Obelisk blue North Academy vest, walking slowly into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Back on the bed, Jaden was in the worst pain he could have imagined.

His chest, still exposed, was rising up and down harshly, trying to get oxygen into his exhausted lungs. A ragged, weak moan escaped his throat, and his head rolled weakly to the side, eyes shut, eyebrows knit into a slightly depressed, weak expression.

"U-unn..." Jaden tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't get them open very well.

He tried to move himself up, but the moment he even moved his torso slightly, a horrid, white-hot pain errupted through his entire body. He gasped weakly and collapsed back against the bloody sheets.

"Ow..." the word escaped his lips on a breath.

He remembered everything that had happened just a few minutes ago. He remembered it in such detail that he almost prayed for it to have been a dream, but the pain he was feeling was proof enough against that belief.

The Other Jesse had raped him.

There was no doubt in his mind about that anymore. He had wanted to believe, when it had finished moments ago, that it was all just a horrible nightmare, but he could remember it too well.

He remembered the Other Jesse stripping down as well and pinning him to the bed.

Jaden remembered the Other Jesse entering his body, and the horrid flaming pain that followed immediately after.

He remember the feeling of the Other Jesse entering and exiting him, faster and faster, worse and worse grew the pain with each and every single thrust that came along.

Jaden remembered screaming for Jesse, sobbing as the monster ravaged his body. The brunette remembered the agony as it grew and grew inside his body, how weak he felt, how he could do nothing but lay there and take it as the Other Jesse continued for what felt like countless hours for Jaden. He had felt like he was going to throw up from the pain.

He remembered screaming for Jesse not to look at him when he was being raped.

He hadn't wanted Jesse to see him in this much pain, and he didn't want Jesse to see another man defiling him when Jaden had already given himself to the Southerner. He felt like he was betraying Jesse, even if there was nothing that Jaden could do against the Other Jesse when it was happening, so it wasn't technically his fault.

He had prayed the whole time he was being violated by the beldam that Jesse couldn't see or hear what was happening. If Jesse could, he would know that Jaden hadn't enjoyed it.

Jaden would never cheat on Jesse, no matter what.

But to Jaden, being raped made him feel as if he had cheated on Jesse. He knew deep down in his heart, however, that Jesse wouldn't hold this against him in any way, wherever he was. Jaden just hoped with all his might that Jesse hadn't seen Jaden like that; screaming, crying, being violated so violently by another man.

Jaden's head rolled to the side, and sweat streamed down his forehead and neck.

He was exhausted.

The Other Jesse had been so rough with him. It was nothing like when he and Jesse first had sex. It had hurt, but Jesse was gentle with him, and it was eventually the most amazing thing Jaden had ever felt.

The Other Jesse, on the other hand, made no effort to make it painless for Jaden.

_J-Jesse, I'm sorry_, Jaden thought, letting a few tears slip through his closed eyelids as he slipped into a some-what unconscious state. He was too exhausted to move or even think anymore. He was in too much pain.

* * *

Me: O-oh. My. God. T-the Other Jesse... -_gulps_- r-raped Jaden...

Lucy: And from wherever Jesse is being held hostage, according to the Other Jesse, was able to witness all of that! Imagine how horrified and pissed off at the Other Jesse he must be!

Me: What will happen now!

Lucy: Please review nicely, guys, and we shall update soon!


	10. The Game

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter nine of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: Jaden was just raped by the Other Jesse, and according to the Other Jesse, the true Jesse witnessed the whole thing! So, imagine how pissed off the real Jesse must be at the Other Jesse for what he did to Jaden!

Me: What will happen to our dear brunette now?

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine: The Game_**

When Jaden finally awoke a few hours later, a good amount of the pain had subsided, and he got some of his strength back. The brunette let out a faded moan and tried to sit on, using his elbows to prop himself off the bed.

He hissed in pain the entire time, but managed to slip his shirt closed once again, and then he managed to slid his boxers back up, after taking a look to see his thighs.

Sure enough, there was blood on his thighs, among other things that indicated having sex, or in Jaden's case, being raped.

Jaden frowned and pulled his boxers over his legs, though the pain became unbearable for a split second. He let out a weak cry, and then shifted his legs so that he could pull on his baggy blue pants that he had been wearing, which the Other Jesse had discarded before violently defiling him the way he had.

The brunette rose to his feet, with some help from the bed and the wall, and managed to limp his way into the kitchen, where he could hear the Other Jesse.

When he stumbled into the kitchen, he saw the Other Jesse standing by the oven, his tall, six-foot form forming a slight shadow that stretched across the kitchen floor. The Other Jesse's bone fingers were busy cutting away at a carrot, and when he heard Jaden's weak hiss of agony, he glanced over with a smirk.

"Ah, Jay, you're awake," he said, placing the knife down and rubbing his hands on his jeans to clean them off. "Good. I was starting to think I over did it just a little bit."

Jaden cast him a weak glare. "You _raped_ me, you disgusting bastard," he whispered.

The Other Jesse scoffed slightly. "You know I love you," he said, tilting his head back slightly and locking his black button eyes with the brunette's weak, pain-filled brown eyes.

Jaden's anger flared up almost instantly.

"_You_-" He calmed down after a second and took in a deep breath, the pain in his body multiplying when he made a sharp move. "-have a strange way of showing that."

The Other Jesse gave a chuckle. "Yes, well..." He let the sentence go unfinished.

Jaden said nothing as he weakly sat in one of the chairs, a quiet, pained moan escaping his lips. The Other Jesse turned and walked towards the counter, where he had been cooking.

The brunette glanced over and noticed that the Other Jesse was very focused on his work, and didn't seem to be interested in anything else. Jaden looked down at his hands and wondered where the real Jesse was. He wanted to see him, even if he had been raped by someone. He wanted to let Jesse know how sorry he was that he had let it happen.

"So... how about we play a game?" Jaden turned to the Other Jesse.

The Other Jesse stopped cutting the food up and glanced over his shoulder slightly. He seemed intrigued. That's exactly what Jaden wanted him to be.

"Oh?" he asked, wiping his hands on his jeans again. "And what type of game, Jay?"

Jaden felt himself getting angry. Jesse, and his friends, were the only ones who could call him by his nickname. Not this monster who had raped him and forced his boyfriend to witness it all.

"It's _Jaden_," the brunette spat bitterly, and when he calmed, he continued. "And it's a finding game."

"And what are we looking for, Jay?" the Other Jesse asked.

Jaden narrowed his amber brown eyes. "The souls of the children you killed, and the real Jesse," he muttered angrily. He was going to win this fight, no matter what. The Other Jesse tapped his chin and seemed interested in the choice.

"Hmmm. Interesting," he said.

He walked around slowly, as if contemplating the suggestion that Jaden had put out. Jaden could hear his boot tapping the floor each time he took a step, and it sounded slightly ominous.

"Very well, Jay. We shall play your little game," the Other Jesse said with a smirk. "But, surely, there must be something at stake in order for us to play such a game, right?"

"That's right," Jaden nodded.

The Other Jesse folded his arms across his chest. "So, what happens if you find them?" he asked.

Jaden pursed his lips. "Then you let them go, and you let me go as well, and you never bother me or my friends ever again," he yelled to the bluenette who'd stolen Jesse's appearance and raped him.

"...And if you lose?" the Other Jesse asked.

Jaden looked down to the ground and couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Then I stay here with you."

The Other Jesse smirked wickedly. "Heh heh. Very well," he said, agreeing to the terms of the game. He slowly extended his bone hand to Jaden to shake it to strike a deal.

"Ah-ah! Not so fast!" Jaden tore his hand back before the Other Jesse could touch him.

"What?" the Other Jesse asked, rather bored.

Jaden glared. "Even if I lose, you _have_ to let the souls of the four people you have eaten, and Jesse, go free!" he yelled. The Other Jesse raised a fine blue eyebrow.

"That all?" he asked.

Jaden shook his head and pointed at the beldam. "And you have to give me hints as to where they are!" he explained. The Other Jesse folded his arms slowly across his thin chest.

"...So, either way, those I have captured, and your boyfriend, go free?" he asked, and Jaden nodded to confirm it. "Very well, Jay. Deal." The Other Jesse reached to shake Jaden's hand.

"Ah! The hints first!" Jaden pried his hand back again.

The Other Jesse sneered. "Very well. In each of the things I have shown you, the children's souls are hidden there. They can be anywhere in this entire world of mine. Be thankful the world is so small," he muttered to the brunette.

Jaden nodded and locked eyes with the bluenette beldam.

"...And Jesse? I need a hint to find out where Jesse is," he demanded, his voice low and harsh.

The Other Jesse said nothing. He smirked and raised his bone finger, and tapped it against his right button eye for a few seconds with his nail, making it clink as he did so.

Jaden narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"Tch. Fine," he scoffed bitterly. "Don't tell me."

Using his arms to help guide him, Jaden pushed himself up off the chair and groaned weakly in pain as it coursed through his body. He turned and rushed for the door as soon as some of the pain dulled, instantly regretting the action. He hurried out the door before the Other Jesse could stop him, and went off to pursue the souls of the four lost children and his true boyfriend.

* * *

Me: All right, go Jay!

Lucy: Now, he's on a quest to find Jesse and the souls of the kids that the Other Jesse has devoured as well! But, will he be able to find out where they are in time?

Me: Please review if you want to find out what is going to happen in the next chappie, guys!

Lucy: Please review nicely, and we shall update soon!


	11. The Search

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter ten of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: Jaden has challenged the Other Jesse and is now on a quest to find the souls of the four children that the Other Jesse has devoured, as well as his real boyfriend, our beloved Jesse Andersen!

Me: Will our dear hero be successful?

Lucy: Read on if you want to find out what becomes of Jaden and Jesse!

**_Chapter Ten: The Search_**

When Jaden reached the outside, he found himself wandering down the halls of the Obelisk dorms in the Other World. He ignored anything that would have usually been viewed as amazing by him, and he just kept on walking. He was going to find those children, and he was going to find Jesse, and he was going to go home.

_Be strong, Jess_, the brunette thought. _I'm coming to save you._

He wandered past the doors and shelves, and a bright red light caught the corner of his eye from one of the shelves.

For a moment, Jaden thought it was the Other Jesse, so he whirled around and prepared to strike the moment the male beldam made a move towards him.

"Hang on there, champ," a familiar voice chirped.

Jaden lowered his hand down and raised a fine brown eyebrow. "Ruby?" he asked in shock. The purple-furred duel monster spirit slowly emerged from behind a knickknack the shelf and stood eye-level with Jaden on it.

"Seems you're having some trouble locating the souls and my owner," she nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah," Jaden admitted, lowering his head.

Ruby lightly thumped the ruby ball at the end of her tail against Jaden's head. "Do not fret! Why do you think I followed you this far in?" she asked with an amused chuckle.

"You mean you'll help me?" Jaden asked, astonished.

"Jesse'd never forgive me if I just let his darling boyfriend wander around in the face of danger," Ruby said with a scoff.

Jaden chuckled softly and continued onward, with Ruby followed right at his side on the shelves. She trotted ahead and scanned around for a little while, making sure it was safe before nodding Jaden over. The brunette trotted up and caught up to her, trying not to go as fast as possible, due to the dull pain in his body from earlier events.

Eventually, they managed to get to the top floor of the Obelisk dorms, and walked right by the Other Jesse's room. Jaden knew far well that he was inside, but he chose not to move into the room just yet.

He and Ruby wandered until they hit the balcony of the Obelisk dorms, with a picture perfect view of the dark blue ocean, reflecting the giant round full moon in its waves.

"Where could the real Jesse be?" Jaden murmured to himself.

The brunette glanced around and left no inch of the balcony unwatched. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his yelling as he started calling for his boyfriend.

"Jesse? Jesse!" he cried.

Jaden heard a strange flapping noise above his head. He slowly looked up and saw the bloody Ra Yellow coat of the Other Syrus flapping around in the evening winds.

He instantly became angry and turned to face the ocean of the fake Duel Academy. Angry tears burned the corner of his eyes. First his boyfriend, then the children, and now the Other Syrus? This was too much!

"_EVIL BASTARD-_!" Jaden hollered into the night skies. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

Ruby frowned and nudged her head against the boy's trembling shoulders. Jaden tossed her a thankful look and reached to pet her behind the ears, the way he had seen Jesse do countless times before.

"Meow..."

"Huh?" Jaden looked up and down at the source of the noise.

A few meters off, there stood a young cat with snow white, fluffy fur. It was a beautiful Himalayan cat with bright golden eyes, and a black ribbon with a golden jingle bell tied off around the end of it. The kitten's fluffy, poofy tail twitched from left to right, and its eyes, one lighter than the other, seemed to lock with Jaden's.

Jaden's heart clenched tight within his chest, and tears touched the corners of his eyes. He opened his mouth once, twice, but almost no sound would come out until he cleared his throat.

"D-Duldum(1)?" he whispered softly, taking a step towards the Himalayan cat. "You're alive?"

The white Himalayan jolted its head in the other direction and started trotting off in the direction of the Other Jesse's dorm room. Jaden, so shocked by the return of his supposedly dead cat, didn't notice.

"Duldum!" the brunette called, running after her.

"No, Jaden!" Ruby shrieked after the brunette. "Stop! It's one of the beldam's traps!"

Jaden didn't hear the duel spirit's warnings. He heard the jingling of Duldum's ribbon, and followed her fluffy body as she rushed down the hallway, turning every now and again to make sure that Jaden was following.

In the back of his mind, Jaden probably knew that this was a trap.

But, at the moment, the only thing on his mind was his dearly departed kitten, Duldum.

When he was little, Duldum and Jaden were very close. She would comfort him, sleep at the foot of his bed, and follow him wherever he went, sometimes even to school. Duldum and Jaden were as close as a pet and master could get.

However, there were some 5th graders that didn't like little Jaden all that much. They saw how much Duldum meant to Jaden, and decided to use that against him.

It was a short while after Yubel was given to Jaden by his father. These kids took Duldum and gouged her eyes out. They didn't let her suffer long, but they still killed her. Duldum was killed, and Jaden cried. Yubel managed to send those kids into a coma for a long time. Jaden still didn't know if they ever woke up from it. He secretly pray that they hadn't.

Duldum stopped by an open door and mewed.

Jaden trotted up to Duldum and looked into the room. "In here, girl?" he asked, slowly wandering inside the room. He turned back and watched as Duldum sat down before the doorway.

Duldum looked up to Jaden, and her lips, if cats even had them, drew back into a Cheshire Cat smile.

It was then that Jaden knew he had walked into a trap.

The door slammed shut almost instantly, and Jaden found himself enveloped in the total darkness. His heart pulsated, and he glanced around as quickly as he could. He couldn't see anything in the room at all, not even his hand in front of his face. He started shivering. What was he going to do if he couldn't see?

A light seemed to shine behind him, but Jaden didn't turn around to see who it was.

"How old are you?" the voice whispered.

Jaden gulped and looked down at his toes. He could see them with the light behind him. How old was he? The brunette looked up to the window in front of him and saw the empty darkness before it.

His memories were a puddle right now. He didn't remember Jesse, Ruby, or anyone that he had met. He only remembered certain things about his life, his friends before Jesse, other things as well.

"T-twelve," he whispered softly.

That's all he could remember about himself. He was twelve. He knew somewhere that this was wrong, but that was all that he could manage to whisper at this point. Was he twelve? Younger? Older? He didn't know.

"Oh," the voice murmured in his ear, and Jaden noticed it right off as Chazz's voice. "Where's your Mom? Your Dad?"

Jaden swallowed the lump in his throat. Where were they? He lowered his gaze back down to his toes and noticed his vision was slightly blurred. He started shaking violently, and a thin stream of liquid eked from his eyelids.

"G-gone," he whispered. "Gone to work... like always."

"Awww," the Other Chazz's voice murmured, and Jaden felt a breath at the back of his throat. "That's a horrid shame, my dear little Jaden. Now, tell me, where are you right now?"

Jaden looked up. "M-my house. My house, where I have always lived," he murmured.

"Why not go into your father's study and see if he has left you something in there?" the Other Chazz's voice called.

Jaden slowly shook his head, deep in his trance. "I-I can't. Daddy told me that I can't go in there unless he's in there as well. I'll get in trouble," he said with a harsh and scared breath.

"Take the risk," the Other Chazz murmured. "Maybe there's a clue? He owes you that much, at least."

Jaden closed his eyes and turned towards his father's office, the exact replica that the Other Jesse had created in the Other World. He wandered forward in his trance and opened the door, walking inside.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He walked to the desk, but when he glanced back down at it, it was a small table with a little glass ball in the center. He narrowed his eyes and noticed that the inside was glowing a pale red.

Jaden gasped.

His memories came flooding right back.

"This is the soul of one of the children!" he breathed, snapping his hand forward and taking it.

He cradled the ball in his hand and noticed how tiny it was. It was like a marble, resting in the palm of his hand. He blinked and smiled as the warmth resonated. He had one.

"Why are you resisting?" the Other Chazz's voice called from the window.

Jaden glanced over and a small frown. He couldn't see the Other Chazz, but he knew that he was there. He turned away and tried to make his way back to the door he had entered his "father's study" from.

"Stay here with us!" the Other Chazz's voice called, and Jaden slowed into a stop. "We'll love you, we'll laugh with you, we won't ever hurt you, Jaden. Why would you want to go to people who could easily leave you?"

Jaden turned with a frown on his lips. "You just don't get it, do you? You people could never show me true affection like my friends do. You're just fake copies that the Other Jesse created to impress me," he muttered.

The Other Chazz's voice started to distort as he whispered his next words in an ominous tone.

"Not even _that_ anymore..."

Jaden gasped as the floor beneath his feet started to give way. He moved to the farthest corner, cradling the small soul in his hand. He backed up until there was only one board left on the floor, and it was starting to bend under Jaden's weight, having no other support to keep him up and from falling into the endless darkness.

"Stay with us!" the Other Chazz's voice shrieked.

"No!" Jaden cried back. "I have to go home! To where my real friends are! To the real Jesse!"

"Could the real Jesse love you as much as the Other Jesse does!" the Other Chazz shrieked the challenge out to Jaden, practically daring him to prove that he was wrong.

Jaden frowned and looked into the darkness.

"The Other Jesse raped me," he murmured softly. "The real Jesse would never do such a horrid thing."

The Other Chazz's distorted voice scoffed. "He only did it because he loves you!" he shouted. Jaden gasped and shook his head. He wasn't going to believe any of this. If he did, he'd end up like the children did.

"Jaden!"

Jaden gasped and glanced up, seeing the door to the fake study wide open, the Other Jim standing in the doorway, reaching one arm out for him, using his other arm to keep from falling.

"Other Jim?" Jaden shouted.

"Jump, Jaden!" the Other Australian shouted. "Don't be afraid! I won't let you fall!"

Jaden heard the Other Chazz shouting threats to the Other Jim, but he took the chance and leaped from the falling board and felt the Other Jim grab him and haul him up to safety.

The brunette didn't have time to ask questions, and followed right on the Australian's heels as he led him to the door. When they arrived, the Other Jim reached into his pocket and dragged out two small round spheres, which he shoved into Jaden's hands.

Jaden blinked and glanced at them. They were small marble-size balls with a blue and golden light in the center, similar to the red one that he had housed in his pants pocket.

The brunette gasped and looked to the Other Jim. "You gathered two of the souls for me?" he asked in shock.

"Yup," the Other Jim said with a small nod, flashing the brunette a smile. "One of them was in the Other Syrus's coat pocket, and the other was in the Slifer red dorms at the theater."

Jaden smiled and looked up to the Other Jim. "Do you know where the third one is?" he asked.

The Other Jim frowned and reached to the bandages that covered one of his eyes. He tore them away, revealing a small circle in his eye socket, similar to the Eye of Orichalcum that Jim had in his eye. This one was a small round ball with a green light shining in the center. The Other Jim reached up and touched it with the tips of his fingers.

"The Other Jesse... made me guard this," the Other Jim murmured softly. "He said I'd die the moment it was removed."

He gulped and smiled to Jaden.

"But, I realize I am just something that he created to fool you. My life is yours. Therefore, I will happily give it to you if it will get you home," he said with a tiny chuckle.

Jaden stood, mouth agape. He was shivering, and even though the Other Jim was smiling, he knew that deep down, the Other Jim didn't want to die. He knew that the Other Jim was afraid of dying, since he'd probably end up having to work for the Other Jesse, the beldam, whatever the Hell that monster was, yet again.

"I-I couldn't..." Jaden shook his head slowly.

"Take it," the Other Jim said with a smile. "Please, mate. I insist."

He dug his nails around the soul of the fourth child, dug the nail into it, and tore it out quickly, smiling down to Jaden peacefully while he did the whole horrid procedure.

"Tell your real boyfriend to kick the Other Jesse's ass for me, will you?" he chuckled.

Using the last of his energy, the Other Jim handed the soul of the fourth child to Jaden, before vanishing into a million little lights and being blown away in the wind, a sight that was familiar to Jaden from his trip to the dark world, in which he became the Supreme King.

Jaden looked at the four small spheres in the palm of his hands.

"Other Jim... Other Syrus..." he whispered softly, thinking to the two Other versions of his friends, who had been created to fool him, who had given their lives to protect Jaden from the beldam, their master.

He squeeze the four marbles in his hands.

"You sacrifices will not be in vain! I promise, I'll rescue Jesse and avenge both of you!" he shouted.

Jaden thought to where Jesse might be, and when he realized that he couldn't think of where his boyfriend would be, he turned and headed back to the Other Jesse's dorm room.

* * *

Me: Poor Other Jim! Oh no! Jaden found the children's souls, but he couldn't find Jesse! (1) If anyone doesn't remember her, they can go and read "_Love is Blind_", and they should remember who Duldum is xD

Lucy: But maybe he has a clue as to where Jesse is?

Me: We shall see!

Lucy: Please review, and we shall update soon!


	12. The Time

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter eleven of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: In the previous chapter, with the help of the Other Jim, Jaden has not retrieved all the souls of the children that the Other Jesse ate, and is now heading to the Other Jesse's dorm!

Me: But where is the real Jesse?

Lucy: Read on if you all wish to find out what is going to happen!

**_Chapter Eleven: The Time_**

When Jaden returned to the Other Jesse's dorm room, he was as quiet as a mouse as he slunk through the door and into the bedroom, moving past the kitchen, slipping quietly inside.

The Other Jesse looked a mess.

His skin was paler than usual, if that was even possible, and he was sitting at one of the blue plastic chairs in the kitchen, just staring off into space. His lips were pulled into a thin line, and he seemed skinnier, almost like a true skeleton. Jaden noticed some small flakes of bone were chipping off of his skeletal fingers and fluttering to the blue and white tiled floor.

"So... you've found all the children's souls," the Other Jesse spat nastily as Jaden walked in.

Jaden stiffened and nodded, holding out the four round marbles to the beldam. The Other Jesse snorted, waved his hand at them, and Jaden stuffed them back into his pocket.

The Other Jesse arched his back and sat up straight, turning and locking eyes with the brunette. Jaden was shivering slightly, and the Other Jesse noticed right off that something was missing.

An amused smile stretched across his pale lips.

"But where's Jesse?" he asked, faking his state of shock. He scoffed soon after and folded his arms across his bony chest. "Tch. Seems you couldn't find him."

Jaden shook his head and faked a smile.

"Oh, I know exactly where Jesse is," he lied, trying to convince the Other Jesse that he knew where his beloved was.

The Other Jesse raised a thin eyebrow. "Really now? Then where is he?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders and throwing his hands up, challenging Jaden to tell him where he was.

Jaden pointed to the doorway that led between the Other World and his world.

"He's behind that door," he said.

The Other Jesse was silent for a few seconds. He gave a nasty laugh and glared over in Jaden's direction. Jaden could almost feel the hostile resonating from his gaze.

"Really now?" he spat angrily. "Let's just see," he said, pushing himself up and storming out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, where the little doorway was.

Jaden noticed as soon as the Other Jesse stood up that one of his button eyes, the one he had tapped when Jaden asked for a hint, gave a small white glow.

It finally made sense.

Jaden knew where his boyfriend was.

When the Other Jesse knelt down by the doorway, Jaden glanced over and saw Ruby Carbuncle sitting on one of the shelves. The brunette ushered for her to come down.

When Ruby moved, the Other Jesse gave a violent cough and spat up something into his hand. Jaden looked over and noticed right off that it was a key to the little doorway. The Other Jesse must have locked it as soon as Jaden came through it and was raped.

Jaden nodded and caught Ruby in his arms as soon as the key was shoved into the doorway. The Other Jesse pried it open and revealed the multi-colored spider webs that lined the walkway.

But there was no Jesse.

"H-heh heh heh..." The Other Jesse chuckled darkly, turning slightly towards Jaden as he spoke. "Seems you were wrong. Guess that means you belong to me no-"

"HAH!" Jaden shouted as soon as the Other Jesse was facing him.

With all of his strength, Jaden hurled Ruby Carbuncle at the Other Jesse. Ruby bared her claws as she soared through the air. The Other Jesse gasped as Ruby slammed into him, and her claws hooked around the black buttons that were his eyes.

The beldam grabbed at the raging duel spirit and tried to tear her off, but Ruby was too fast and too strong for him to move. Her claws hooked at his eyes and tore back.

And freed the black buttons from his eye sockets.

The Other Jesse gave a shriek of fused pain and rage, and collapsed onto the ground, using one hand to support him, his other hand to cover his now bleeding eyesockets, the blood pooling through his fingers onto the carpets.

Jaden dove for the black button eye that he had seen glowing, and cradled it in his hands.

He could feel warmth resonating from it.

"Jesse," he whispered, clutching the button as close to his chest as he could get it. "I've found you."

The Other Jesse roared angrily and lifted up, hand still covering his eyes. "Where are you? You little bitch!" he shouted into the skies, snapping his head left and right.

Jaden didn't know if the comment was aimed at him or Ruby, but he decided not to stick around and find out.

He turned and watched as Ruby Carbuncle vanished through the open door with the key in her mouth. Jaden followed her example and tried to flee, but before he could get away, something caught his ankle.

He whirled around and saw the Other Jesse holding his ankle with one hand, the other still covering his eyes.

"You're doomed, kid!" he hollered.

Jaden tried to flail, and when it got too hard for the Other Jesse, he used his other hand to clamp down on Jaden's ankle. Jaden saw that where his black buttons had been were like normal human eyelids, but there were red stitches holding the lids shut, as if someone had taken thread and a needle and stitched his eyes shut long ago.

The beldam gripped Jaden's ankle tightly and used his strength to hurl the brunette as far across the room as he could.

Jaden gasped as he went flying and smashed into the wall on the other side. He grunted in pain and dropped the black button eye to the ground, crumpling down beside it.

"_Jay!_"

The brunette's eyes fluttered weakly, and he forced himself to look up through dull brown eyes, vision blurry. He had heard Jesse's voice calling for him, but he couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere.

"J-Jesse," the brunette breathed, trying to force himself into a sitting position.

Though blind, the Other Jesse could still hear. He stiffened when he heard Jaden's voice, and turned to glare (if you could qualify stitched eyes and an angry look as a glare) in Jaden's direction.

"There you are," he muttered with a victorious smirk.

The brunette glanced over as the Other Jesse came rushing at him, at a speed and matter that reminded Jaden of a spider. The beldam was coming up fast, and Jaden had no way to avoid it. He flinched and prepared to be slain by the beldam. His hand snaked over the black button eye that held his boyfriend captive.

"_Get away from Jaden!_"

Jaden saw a bright white light come from the black button eye in his hand. The Other Jesse seemed to hear the voice, since his actions faltered, and he came to a screeching halt about a meter before Jaden. The brunette glanced down and saw the black button eye still resonating with a warm, bright light.

Something seemed to emerge from the button, and Jaden noticed that it was another round marble, like the one that he had found which housed the children's souls.

The marble glew as soon as it was high enough in the air, and Jaden saw the light around it take form into a young man. The light took detailed shape, and then the light vanished into thin air, revealing the figure who had been held captive.

Jaden's brown eyes filled with tears of relief. "Jesse!"

Jesse still looked the same as he had, but Jaden noticed right off that he was transparent, see-through, like a ghost. Jaden took no fear of this, since he knew that this wasn't Jesse's body, but rather Jesse's spirit that was standing in front of him, between his boyfriend and the beldam.

The Other Jesse snarled and shuffled back about an inch away from Jesse.

Jesse turned around and flashed Jaden a smile. Though he was literally like a ghost in this instant, it was still Jesse. The brunette smiled back and forced himself to stand up.

"Jesse," he whispered.

"_I was worried about ya, Jay_," Jesse said with a little laugh. "_I got scared when you said that I was behind that door. I thought you didn't really know._"

Jaden laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, well, I kinda just figured it out last minute," he admitted. Jesse laughed and muttered something about Jaden being too adorable for his own good.

During this, the Other Jesse managed to push himself to his feet.

He might not have been able to see anything, but he could sure as Hell tell where the two boys were. He could hear them, sense them, feel their auras, their movements.

He knew where they were.

"If you want Jaden, then you'll have to get through my cold, lifeless corpse-!" the Other Jesse shouted.

Jesse turned around and stood protectively in front of his brown-haired boyfriend, see-through green eyes narrowed at the beldam who had taken his boyfriend and forced him into such a horrid situation.

"_That's my line, you fucking hypocrite_," he spat bitterly.

He hated this monster.

He knew exactly what had happened.

Jesse glanced over his shoulder and frowned towards Jaden. He had seen what had happened when Jaden had come back to rescue him. It was something that would haunt him as much as it haunted Jaden.

He had witnessed Jaden being raped.

He remembered shouting for his boyfriend, shouting threats to the Other Jesse, and demanding that he stop. The Other Jesse, if he heard, didn't, and if possible, just made the pain worse for Jaden.

Jesse was haunted by the thoughts that there was nothing he could do but watch and shout for his boyfriend while such a horrible thing had happened to him.

"_I'll make it up to you, Jay_," the bluenette whispered, more to himself than to Jaden. "_I won't let him hurt you anymore._"

The beldam started laughing violently, having heard Jesse's promise.

"What are you going to do?" he shouted, faking his fear. "Are you gonna slay me? Well, here I stand! Face it, Andersen! You can't do anything to protect the man you love!"

Jesse glared. "_Shut up!_"

The Other Jesse scoffed. "Oh, come on! Face it! Where were you when Jaden first came here? Where were you when he came back? Where were you when he was raped by me? Where were you when the Other Chazz tried to kill him? Face it, Jesse! You've never once been there for Jaden when he needed you the most!"

"_SHUT UP!_" Jesse hollered, forcing his eyes away. "_I-I realize I wasn't able to save Jaden. That's why..._"

Jaden gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look. "Jesse..."

Jesse turned and glared at the beldam. "_That's why I am going to protect him now!_" he shouted, making his dive at the weakening beldam. He wrapped his arms around the Other Jesse's throat, and gave him a fierce tug backwards, cutting off the monster's oxygen supply for a few minutes, buying himself some thinking time.

The Other Jesse reached for Jesse's throat and tried to strangle him, but he couldn't reach the boy holding him hostage. Jesse threw himself away from the beldam almost instantly.

The beldam rushed Jesse with bone nails extended, slashing and cutting in his direction. Jesse dodged each and every slash easily, slipping and sliding around gracefully.

The Other Jesse stabbed down, but Jesse back flipped and dodged it as well.

Jesse sprang at the beldam, dodged the slash he made at his chest, and round-housed him to the wall. The Other Jesse smashed into the wall with a heavy THUMP, a snarl of annoyance following soon after.

The Other Jesse leapt to his feet and leaped at Jesse again. Jesse leaped over the beldam and landed by the wall. The Other Jesse rolled over and glared at the Southerner. Hee clenched his fist as tightly as he could.

"Get down here and fight like a real man!" he shouted.

"_With pleasure_!" Jesse hollered. He dropped from his spot on the ceiling. The bluenette glanced to watch for the Other Jesse. He turned his attention away from the beldam, and focused on Jaden.

Jaden was watching in shock, and Jesse motioned for Jaden to go and get a weapon of some kind.

Jaden nodded back and turned to search for a weapon. Jesse turned around and swung his fist at the beldam as he came flying at Jesse with lightning fast reflexes.

Jesse made sure that he was on his guard. If the Other Jesse did make another attack soon, he didn't want to be shocked by it. He also didn't want Jaden to be hurt. Jesse had failed him once, and now, he would do anything to protect every inch of Jaden.

Jesse glanced around for anything in the room that he could use as a weapon. Jesse saw a lamp, but it wasn't going to help him fight off the beldam. He needed a steel weapon. Something to rival the monster's claws.

The Other Jesse made his move. He attacked from the front, claws extended to Jesse. Instead of running to dodge, Jesse charged the beldam. The Other Jesse squeaked and rolled out of the way. He rolled a few feet away and leaped to his feet, waiting for Jesse to come and make another strike at him.

Jesse glanced over and saw Jaden running at the Other Jesse with what appeared to be a cleaver he had got from the kitchen.

The brunette called out Jesse's name and tossed it to Jesse, who caught the weapon, and hooked it under the Other Jesse's bone claws. Jesse raised the cleaver into the air and swung it down, a heavy thump hitting his ears. He heard a shrill cry of pain, and the scent of thick fresh blood caught his nose.

He glanced down and saw the Other Jesse clutching where his left arm use to be. The limb itself was laying at his side, oozing blood from where Jesse had dislodged it.

Despite the pain he felt, the Other Jesse glared at Jesse. He rolled out of the way of his cleaver, rose to his feet, and glared daggers at the bluenette spirit before him.

The beldam was at a disadvantage. His arm, or where his arm had been, was bleeding violently. He knew that he'd bleed to death in a matter of time. Jesse waited, shifted, and waited again. The Other Jesse rushed him with the bone claws pointing right at him. Once he came close, he side maneuvered it, and grabbed the Other Jesse's wrist. He jerked him forward, and then threw him to the ground with a thud.

The Other Jesse snarled and made a reach for the bluenette, but he was weak from blood loss, and unable to move very well. He turned to look blindly Jaden, whom he could hear was rushing to the open door, holding the button eye in his hands.

"Jesse, come on!" Jaden called over his shoulder.

Jesse glanced over and nodded, running to his boyfriend. Once he reached him, he grabbed Jaden's shoulders, leaned the boy back, and pressed his lips firmly against the brunette's.

While Jaden was shocked, he closed his eyes and accepted his boyfriend's kiss.

He wrapped his arms around the spirit's shoulders, and he felt Jesse hold him as close as he could. They didn't fear the Other Jesse, who was so wounded that he was having a hard time moving.

The kiss lasted on a few seconds, but it was something that the two boys needed more than anything.

When they parted, Jesse's spirit returned to his seal within the black button eye, but Jaden knew that as soon as they left the fake Other world, the real Jesse would emerge from the seal and it would all be over.

He turned and crawled through the doorway, seeing Ruby standing there, waiting for him.

Before he got through, a hand grabbed his ankle again.

Jaden glanced back and saw the Other Jesse squeezing his ankle, shouting at him in a language that Jaden couldn't understand. It sounded like Tongues, Devil language, but Jaden couldn't make it out.

He took the key from Ruby, slammed the door shut, right on the Other Jesse's wrist, and managed to severe his hand from his body. He locked the door behind him and collapsed back as he heard the Other Jesse shouting and pounding on the door with what Jaden imagined was his wrist, now that his skeletal hand was laying by his foot.

Jaden sighed and collapsed back against the small wall, taking a break as the Other Jesse's shouts died down.

_It's over. I can go home with Jesse now._

* * *

Me: Yes! Jaden got the real Jesse, the souls of the children, and he managed to escape from the Other Jesse, and he has won! The Other Jesse will not bother him anymore!

Lucy: But is this truly the end of it all?

Me: Again, we shall all have to just read on and see!

Lucy: Please review, guys and gals, and we shall update soon!


	13. The End

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Chapter twelve of "_The Other Jesse_"!

Lucy: This is the finale chapter, guys! Do Jaden and Jesse get away and get to live together without the Other Jesse coming and destroying the both of them?

Me: Read on if you would like to find out!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Twelve: The End_**

When Jaden got closer to the real world, he noticed that the black button eye that held Jesse's spirit started to get colder and colder with each and every second.

"Jesse?" Jaden glanced to his fist, where the button was.

He expected the same ghostly voice from his boyfriend to answer him, but he couldn't hear it. He felt the button start to crack, and Jaden glanced down, seeing a huge split from the side of the button to the center.

"Oh no," Jaden whispered, eyes widening.

Before he could say anything else, the button split in half and crumbled to the ground at Jaden's knees. The brunette gasped and looked horrified to Ruby, but when he saw the smile on the Duel spirit's lips, he knew that there was nothing to be worried about.

"So... the seal was broken?" Jaden asked, and Ruby nodded. "Then, where's Jesse?"

"Rubii," Ruby nudged her head towards the end of the tunnel.

Jaden raised a brown eyebrow. "What? Why are you back to speaking like before? You can't talk here anymore?" he asked. Ruby slowly shook her head and mewled softly.

Jaden smiled and stroked his hand down the duel spirit's back.

"Thanks for helping me," he murmured.

Ruby just smiled and nuzzled her head against Jaden's hand. The brunette could hear her purring, and he smiled back down at her. Ruby then lit up her tail and led him to the end of the tunnel, where the door to the real world lay.

"Have the key?" Jaden asked.

Ruby nodded and nudged it forward, having set it down on the ground.

Jaden took it into his hand and moved forward, hitting his hand gently against the door that blocked his path into the real world. He opened it up, let Ruby go through first, and then crawled out and turned, locking the door permanently behind him, with the intent of never opening it again. To make certain, Ruby even ate the key in one gulp.

The brunette smiled slightly. "It's over..."

"Jaden."

Jaden's breath hitched, and he whirled around to see his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed.

It felt like ages since he had just seen Jesse. He knew he had seen him moments ago when they had fought the Other Jesse, but this was Jesse's real self, since Jaden could no longer see right through him.

The bluenette seemed almost like an angel. He was sitting right there, and Jaden was afraid that if he whispered his boyfriend's name, he would awaken and find himself still laying on the Other Jesse's bed, laying on the torn and bloody cum-covered sheets where he had been raped by the monstrous beldam.

"J-Jesse," the brunette managed to breathe. "I-is that you?"

Jesse chuckled softly. "Of course it is, Jay. It's me, not that monster who looks like me," he responded.

Jaden smiled and reached out for his boyfriend. Jesse smiled and stood, rushing immediately to his boyfriend's side. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders and held him close, breathing in the familiar scents, remembering the familiar feelings of cradling the boy. He felt Jaden reach up and wrap his arms around his waist, clutching him close.

"Jay," the bluenette whispered, as if wanting to savour the moment as long as he could. "You don't know how relieved I am..."

"I know, Jess," Jaden whispered. "I know."

Jesse drew back arm's length from the brunette and frowned, looking as if he was ashamed of himself. "Jaden, I-" He shook his head slowly. "I-I am so sorry..."

Jaden frowned. "Sorry?" he repeated softly. "For what?"

"Everything, Jay, _everything_," the bluenette whispered, holding Jaden against his chest. "I saw everything that was happening when you were being raped by the Other Jesse, and I-"

The bluenette Texan shuddered and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry."

"Jesse," Jaden clutched onto his boyfriend as tightly as he could. "I don't blame you. I never blamed you for it, Jesse."

Jesse frowned and buried his head into Jaden's hair. "How?" he whispered. "How can you not blame me for that? I know I wasn't the one who did it, but I couldn't do anything to save you either! I could only sit and watch while that... _monster_ did that to you! What type of boyfriend can't even protect the boy he loves?"

Jaden cast Jesse a sad look. "Jesse, please," he whispered. "Don't blame yourself."

"But-"

Jaden shushed his boyfriend by pressing his lips against the bluenette's. Jesse let himself slip into the kiss and held Jaden as tight as he could, as if the boy would vanish otherwise.

While they kissed, Ruby smiled and sat down, and mewled softly.

She knew that they would be together forever, so for now, she just allowed them to be as close to each other as they could, their lips connected, their eyes closed, their arms laced around each other, both of their minds dancing in a world that seemed to contain only thoughts on one another and the things that they loved about each other.

_Jesse..._

_Jay..._

They temporarily disconnected the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Their lips were still touching lightly, and then they closed their eyes again and closed the tiny amount of space that was between the two of them.

* * *

Me: Yes! Jesse and Jaden are together forever now, and the Other Jesse has died, so there is nothing that he can do to hurt the both of them any longer!

Lucy: What a happy ending to such a creepy story!

Me: Would you have had it any other way, Lucy-san? I'm sure my readers would have killed me if I had made the Other Jesse keep Jaden and end up killing Jesse, now wouldn't they?

Lucy: Please review, guys, and we shall update soon! And we hope you will all go and read our story "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_", because it's getting really good!


	14. The Truth JESSE

**Title**: The Other Jesse

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language and mild violence

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2009 movie "_Coraline_". While wandering around Duel Academy, Jaden stumbles into a world that is almost a mirror image of his own. There, he meets the mirror versions of his friends, and a man who looks exactly like his boyfriend Jesse Andersen, only he has dark black buttons for eyes! The Other Jesse, as he calls himself, insists that Jaden stays in the Other World with them, but Jaden refuses, saying that he can't leave the real Jesse. The Other Jesse doesn't like that, and captures the real Jesse, forcing Jaden to play a game to the death with the monster wearing his boyfriend's appearance. But is the Other Jesse exactly who he says he is?

Me: Hello, everyone! Just so no one's confused, we decided to rewrite a few of the chapters in Jesse's POV, so we could see how he felt during all these scenes!

Lucy: We're not gonna do every scene in his POV, but we're going to start with "The Truth" and go on from there!

Me: We hope everyone will get at least some enjoyment out of this, and we'll start other fics and finish other ones as soon as we can, so just be patient a bit longer, okay?

Lucy: Enjoy Jesse's POV on "The Truth"!

_**The Truth (JESSE)**_

While Jaden was trapped in the Other World, Jesse slept. But even as he slept, he couldn't shake the feeling that Jaden was in danger. He didn't know what type of danger, but he knew his boyfriend was in trouble.

He'd been asleep this whole time, unaware when Jaden slipped away into the Other World. Though he had felt a strange tingling sensation at the base of his throat the moment the door closed. But what the sensation had meant, he didn't know. Part of him knew he had to wake up. But the other part of his mind, the one that kept him trapped in a dream, refused.

In his dream, Jesse was in a large ballroom, surrounded by people dressed in fancy clothes. He glanced around, trying to spot Jaden. He could feel his boyfriend's presence. _So why can't I see him?_ he wondered.

"Looking for someone?" said Jim, standing in front of him. In the dream, his eyes were as black as buttons, and just as lifeless. It was a bit scary to keep looking at him, but Jim didn't look at all like a doll. He looked as human as ever. That's what scared Jesse even more. How could someone with such fake eyes look human?

"Jaden," he answered. "I can't find him."

Jim led him by a procession of strange people, each with black button eyes. Jesse thought for a moment that he saw Jaden standing next to a boy with dark blue hair, but when he looked again, they were gone.

"Welcome to my world, Andersen," said a new voice.

Jesse looked to see himself. Or rather, someone who looked exactly like him.

The boy was a mirror image of him with black eyes, just like Jim's and everyone else's had been. He was dressed in Jesse's North Academy uniform, but there was something off about his eyes. Other than the doll-effect, the creepy way he stared, there seemed to be an evil glint in the never-ending blackness. The boy smirked, adding to the evil aura.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Where's Jim?"

"This place is for the living," shrugged his mirror-image. "The dead don't belong here."

"The... _dead_?" Jesse glanced around again. This time, he spotted Jaden standing next to Alexis, both of them dressed in royal blue, standing hand-in-hand, just like Hansel and Gretel in the dark woods. "Jaden!"

The brunette glanced up and over. Jesse caught his breath. His boyfriend's eyes were black.

The mirror image caught his hand before Jesse could dash over. "Listen, and listen well, Andersen." The boy's voice was evil. "Jaden is mine. I called claim to him. He's my prey. Don't you ever think you can fight a beldam, 'cause you can't." He scoffed at Jesse's confused look. "Oh, don't gimme that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Jaden is mine. I stole him away from you, and I'm protecting him from the other beldams that would devour him instantly. You should thank me for allowing him to live such a peaceful life before his end comes. He'll enjoy it here with me, far better than he enjoys life with you."

"That's a lie!" Jesse snapped.

"Is it?" challenged the mirror-image.

Jesse ignored him and tried to go to Jaden. The brunette took Alexis' hand and dragged her deeper into the crowd, never looking back at Jesse with those vicious black eyes, so full of death and fear.

Jesse felt the mirror-image catch his hand again and yell, "Wake up, Andersen! Let Jaden stay with us!"

He turned-

"No!"

-and woke up.

He was drenched in cold sweat, that's how he knew he was awake. In the dream, he hadn't been aware of any of the functions of feels of his body that one would usually be aware of. He sighed and covered his eyes. The room was as dark as he left it, darker even, and it took him mere moments to realize that Jaden wasn't sleeping at his side.

"Oh no," he whispered. "Jay?"

Silence bounced back and answered him.

A shadow detached itself from the wall and sauntered before him. Jesse caught his breath as the figure stepped into the moonlight eking from the window, grinning at him with a monstrous pale face and black button eyes.

The mirror image of himself had changed. He was a monster, tall and thin and malnourished in Jesse's school uniform. He was taller than Jesse was by a few inches, maybe a foot. His face was pale and he gave off the very aura of evil. The grin on his face rivaled any evil creature Jesse had seen in his entire life.

Jesse froze. "You-"

The Other Jesse grinned from ear to ear. "Jesse." He was smiling, but his voice was bitter and wicked. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

* * *

Me: Ad we all know what happens after that! Jesse is taken by the Other Jesse just as Jaden returns from the Other World, thus forcing Jaden back into the Other World where... well, you know.

Lucy: We shall now write the scene where Jesse is forced to watch what becomes of Jaden, if that scene is what people want to see!

Me: It'll be Jesse's threat to the Other Jesse!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update this and our other stories as soon as possible!


End file.
